


Cause

by Broiler747



Category: BioShock Infinite, Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden, Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Starship Troopers (1997), The Bureau XCOM Declassified
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fantastic, Gender or Sex Swap, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: В страшном удушье он вспоминает колыбельку и маленькую девочку в ней. Также вспоминает женщину, которая когда-то качала ребенка на руках. В последние минуты ему кажется, что вот-вот откроется еще одна дверь, а за ней будет колыбелька. И только две девушки. ДеВитт хочет сказать в пустоту слова благодарности, но он не помнит к кому обращаться.
Relationships: Anna DeWitt/Sally, Carmen Ibanez/Angela Weaver, Lithariel/Lady Marwen, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi





	1. Раз, два, нитки натяни

**Он скорее всего уже позабыл… Не более чем проводник, а нет в мире кульвертра, который после окончания дождя помнит, как по нему текла вода.**

Каждая встреча с Элизабет для Букера — праздник. Он не сомневается в том, что именно эта девушка стоит доверия. Сдержанно улыбаясь, обращая к ней вдумчивый взгляд, догадывается — это уже который раз. Его не смущает подобный расклад, ведь мысль: «Они так похожи» посещает при каждом оклике: «Лови!» сквозь шум очередной перестрелки. Иногда ему хочется рассмотреть ее в прицел снайперской винтовки, чтобы запомнить каждую черточку; он мысленно выделяет знакомый цвет глаз, стройную фигурку и миниатюрный рост. Элизабет вызывает у него чувство тепла. Напоминает маленького зверька, которого хочется тискать в объятиях. Ради нее он готов на все… Букер ДеВитт знает, что Элизабет Комсток — его дочь. Он не может назвать имени ее матери; страшное горе давно выбило его из памяти. Каждым своим выстрелом ДеВитт извиняется перед ней за собственное беспамятство.

Когда-то давно, возвращаясь домой пьяным вдрызг, он шел под руку с точной копией Элизабет. Когда-то еще ранее его под руку вела та, из-за которой он попал в нескончаемые путы обмана, началом которого послужила фраза: «Отдай девчонку. И долг будет прощен»; поэтому, куда бы Комсток его ни отвела и что бы ни потребовала, он воспримет ее просьбу, как свою собственную. Он должен быть полезен хоть чем-нибудь для одной из своих дочерей. Букер знает, что еще у него есть Салли. Неродная дочь, но от того не менее значимая. ДеВитт понимает — он лишний. Не дает жить ни одной из них. Долг не должен касаться его девочек; правда, как это исправить, он не знает. Уверен в одном — он разочаровал Элизабет. В одну из передышек был несдержан. Не задумываясь, сказал своей дочери о том, что боится ее. Сейчас жалеет об этом. Понимает — она боится его намного больше. Понимает, что не без причины. У Букера ноют даже зубы от осознания, что он ни у кого не может спросить совета, как унять ее ужас. Каждый шаг следом за ней обостряет давнюю боль. Для отца не сложно догадаться, что рано или поздно дочь пойдет по его стопам. Он никому бы не пожелал такой участи — увидеть собственное подобие в светлом радостном человечке, которому интересен весь мир. Правда, существование ДеВитта оставило миру Элизабет только одну часть. Не самую лучшую.

Когда она топит своего друга, Букера терзает груз осознанных ошибок. Она снова чем-то жертвует ради него. Неправильно. Должно быть наоборот! Не могут родители переживать детей хоть на один час. Не могут дети быть настолько одержимы собственными родителями. Так просто нельзя. Но все это — лишнее. Элизабет рассматривает его холодно, оборачиваясь. Взгляд волчицы. Букер, стараясь унять неприятную дрожь от этого взгляда, только сглатывает. Он понимает, что последует далее. Чужими руками вырыл собственную могилу, но он даже рад этому… Глаза закатываются. Вода наполняет все его существо. Десятки Элизабет вокруг него. Каждая тянет его на морское дно. Не выбраться. Ему кажется, что он тонет в своих собственных слезах. В страшном удушье он вспоминает колыбельку и маленькую девочку в ней. Также вспоминает женщину, которая когда-то качала ребенка на руках. В последние минуты ему кажется, что вот-вот откроется еще одна дверь, а за ней будет колыбелька. И только две девушки. ДеВитт хочет сказать в пустоту слова благодарности, но он не помнит, к кому обращаться. Он просто надеется на то, что однажды и у его Салли, и у его Элизабет все будет хорошо. Жертва может и не оправдать себя.

— _Он задумался, что странно…_ — задумчиво произносит Розалинда.

— _…для столь горячей головы,_ — продолжает Роберт.

Лютесы с любопытством рассматривают полученный результат. Пророк не перестает их удивлять сентиментальностью. Ученые знают, что после забвения — только тьма. Их смешат религиозные верования. Они не помогают в расчетах. Элизабет еще молода по их меркам. Около 30 лет, если, проводя сложные вычисления, переводить в человеческие года. Все, что у нее есть, — это искусственно взращенное уважение к создателям, возведенное в ранг самого простого понятия биологической связи. Ее трудно назвать человеком. Генетические мутации давно стерли эту границу, а существование внеземной жизни ученые обнаружили достаточно давно. На сотрудничестве с одним чудаком из Восторга они не остановились, когда были живы. Финк мог приватизировать многое, используя технологию разрыва, но он никогда не рассматривал Особь как основной козырь. Зря. Сегодняшний результат привел к той точке, когда под сомнение будет поставлена не только одна из переменных.

***

Казино. «You belong to me» разъела извилины, как хлорка. Анна помнит каждое слово этой песни. Кажется, разбуди посредь ночи, с точностью скажет, что услышала ее именно в Восторге. Она стоит практически у входа. Неотрывно наблюдает за происходящей трагедией. Анна узнала, что девочку зовут Салли. «Детектив-Пинкертон» снабжает ее всем необходимым. Приемный папочка и его маленькая девчушка. Очень напоминают неблагополучную семью. Даже такой у Анны никогда не было. Не в обиде на отца; уже давно выросла из того возраста, когда присваивают родителей и охраняют их, словно государственную границу, ревнуя к другим детям. Правда, некоторая мораль при ней осталась: если бы он использовал ребенка с другими целями… Ей было тошно позволить себе такую мысль — сразу бы вышибла ублюдку мозги. Никто не должен испытывать тех мук одиночества, что терпела ДеВитт, будучи игрушкой чужих амбиций. Мало ли, Пророк настолько уверен в себе, что захочет и в подводном городе обосновать Колумбию, но используя при этом Салли? Иные ощущения беспокоят Особь. Что-то вроде мрачного торжества и наслаждение от гладко скроенного плана, не терпящего просчетов. 

Уничтожать Башни? Зачем? Находить Комстока и выдумывать для него изощренную гибель — лучшее занятие, которое Особь смогла выдумать за все свое существование. Чего только не сделаешь ради чужой памяти; даже наймешься в ученики к работорговцу и дадаисту по натуре. Коэн был началом данного пути в этот раз. Жаль он слишком самовлюблен, чтобы оценить, ведь сегодняшняя реконструкция станет фурором, а он так любил философствовать в перерывах, раздражая труппу. Букер снова пьян. Неинтересно. Наверняка, как и в первый день их знакомства, проиграет все, что у него есть, включая портки. Беспризорница же сидит за маленьким столиком для малышни, возясь с любимой куклой. Немудреная возня с игрушкой кажется милой. Салли кажется милой. Анна догадывается почему. Маленькая, беспомощная, такая же, как и она когда-то. Сколько раз, будучи в ее возрасте, она сидела точно так же, в отдалении, в углу, одна, с книжками, пока глупые взрослые строили свои идиотские планы по захвату мира. Но в данный момент она мысленно разделяет первое впечатление о подопечной Букера и том, что собиралась сделать с ней. Побираясь к жертве ближе, на мгновение у Комсток появляется чувство давно забытой в порыве гнева боли. Ощущение дежавю, будто бы снова предает единственное существо, что в силах понять. Правда, мысль толком не укрепляется в сознании — Анна начинает говорить.

— _Мне нравится твоя кукла, Салли._

У Комсток перехватывает дыхание, когда та оборачивается. Предопределенность. Девочка с огромными голубыми глазами, смотрит на Анну так, будто бы узнает. И это страшно. Ведь она не боится ее.

— _А мне нравится твое платье. Красивое,_ — смущенно отзывается ребенок. Ярко-желтая тряпка, в которую вынудил нарядиться Коэн, никуда не делась. У Особи было мало времени, чтобы найти подходящую одежду — певчая пташка не может противостоять организатору ежедневного «трынь-брынь», особенно, при условии столь интересной сделки: «Назовите место, где прячется ДеВитт, и я буду петь, пока не посажу голос». Анна силой заставляет себя отложить отвращение куда подальше и силой принуждает изобразить самую приятную улыбку, стараясь не вспоминать о том, что даже после первой репетиции еле держалась на ногах от усталости. В традициях ДеВитт говорить девчонке все что угодно, лишь бы та пошла следом. Анна рассказывает Салли, что она старая подруга ее приемного отца, что у того сейчас много дел, и приемной дочурке придется временно пожить в другом месте. Салли кивает. Верит ей. Радостно улыбается, поднимаясь с места. Загаженное казино ей надоело.

— _Букер не обидится,_ — уверенно врет Комсток, держа Салли за руку. — _Он очень устал за сегодня._

Улицы Восторга приветливы в эти часы. Анне на какое-то мгновение даже радостно, что город достаточно большой. Салли рассказывает все, чем хочет поделиться. Комсток это удивляет, но ей даже не приходится притворяться — ей действительно интересно, что еще расскажет о себе эта сиротка. Анна невольно запоминает ее любимый цвет, любимое мороженое; что ей нравится рисовать, что Букер обещал купить ей новый бант; запоминает даже имя куклы. На миг ей кажется, что исполнить задуманное будет невозможно, но отбрасывает эту мысль в сторону. Отводит девчонку до Фонтейн Футуристикс.

— _Ты вернешься, Элизабет?_ — надув губки, спрашивает девочка, когда два человека подходят к ней со спины. У ДеВитт колет в груди. Прощаясь с этой жертвой, она пытается запечатлеть ее образ в памяти, пока есть возможность.

— _Конечно, Салли,_ — спокойно кивает она, отворачиваясь.  
— _Пока!_  
— _Пока, Салли,_ — с трудом произносит Комсток, понимая, что ей на прощание махала куклой… младшая сестра. Шаги стихли, но Особь еще долго стоит, размышляя над смыслом своих поступков. За этими размышлениями ее и застает один из поверенных Райана. Держит в пальцах пару бумажек.

— _Держите, мисс. За труды._

Дочери убийцы и клятвопреступника нет дела до чужой жизни, но гнев переполняет ДеВитт в эти минуты. Так не кстати возвращаются воспоминания об усмирении, о знаменитом Сифоне Лютесов. Отец лупил собственную дочь зарядами электричества, чтобы убрать каждый созданный разрыв, а в итоге добился того, что Колумбия атаковала Нью-Йорк. И сама Особь уже была немощной старухой. Как-то раз Розалинда в сердцах заметила ей, что яблоко от яблони упало недалеко… Стоящий перед Анной человек ни в чем не виноват, но ей хочется его убить.

— _Какая же ты душка,_ — стиснув зубы, чуть слышно шипит она.

***

Мордор — самые неспокойные земли Средиземья. Каждого, кто в них ступил, может постичь одержимость. Эти просторы никогда не теряют памяти. Они всегда взращивают то, что потеряли… Нурн выделяется на общем фоне. Местные рыбаки поговаривают, что это Карнан старается, защищая слабых и строя невидимые преграды. Не допускает зловонного дыхания разложения до этих просторов и не противостоит в открытую. Войны тени знакомы не только темным.

Марвен, дочь Адрахила, королева Нурна славилась суровым нравом. С раннего детства она проявляла себя тем, что утаивала свои устремления ото всех. Разгадать ее помыслы было не под силу самым умелым льстецам. Легкая улыбка всегда была на ее губах, убеждая каждого в доброжелательности, но при этом колючий и холодный взгляд говорил об обратном. Оставалось загадкой, как именно ей удавалось подговаривать людей на действия; что именно убеждало каждого вассала следовать согласно ее воле. Многие в ней разглядывали идеал. В ее замыслах видели всеобщее благо.

На следующий день после коронации она повела людей в свой первый самостоятельный поход, игнорируя предостережения отца, твердившего без устали о том, что разумность ее решений будет измеряться только последствиями. Без толку. Заглядывая ей в глаза, военачальники вздрагивали в ужасе. Казалось, ее ведет в бой не жажда наживы, что объяснимо для наследницы пиратских традиций, а самая настоящая жажда крови. Наблюдая, как Марвен с холодностью и расчетом, не задумываясь, оглушала каждого противника точным ударом по темени, солдаты радовались и рвались в бой. Многие вздыхали чуть ли не с восхищением. Приближенные понимали одно — убрать того, кого обожает народ, невозможно. С ее решениями, не всегда положительно отражающимися на казне, приходилось мириться. Жизнь соплеменников не представляла для Марвен ценности в те секунды, когда она затевала очередной штурм. Впечатление о том, что оружие в ее руках держалось, как влитое, пугало. Взгляд королевы горел и был устремлен сквозь толпу. Знающие ее привычки, понимали, что мысли правительницы в эти секунды простирались на чужие территории. Государство крепло несмотря ни на одно проклятье, брошенное завистниками в спину.

Речи харадримов сочились ядом. Назвать ее «Нурнской Ведьмой» для каждого было чуть ли не долгом чести. Зло хмуря брови и стискивая зубы, у каждого была надежда на то, что однажды вражеская стрела пробьет насквозь ее грудь, ведь она отбирала все. Бессилие выражается словами и редко действиями. Практически через месяц им приходилось против воли становиться союзниками Марвен, забывая ненависть. Жалость не та черта, которая была ей свойственна. Любое неповиновение могло закончиться плахой. Тактика, стратегия и дипломатия, таким образом, у Марвен удавалась на славу. Ненавидящие боялись, любящие же повиновались беспрекословно. С течением времени начали поговаривать, что королевы Нурна нет сердца. Не ошибались. Ничего кроме завоеваний Марвен не заботило. Ее голос звучал громче всех, когда появлялась возможность завязать очередную схватку. Ничто не могло измениться просто так… Переговоры с жителями Форта Морн были необходимой мерой. Орки в те обетованные места еще не добрались. Местные жители с великим удовольствием расставались с сезонными товарами и заготовленными изделиями. Торговать со своими не составляло труда: необходимые припасы для пиратского флота отдавались ими чуть ли не с поклоном. Осознавали, что случится, если хоть кто-то посмеет завысить цену или обсчитать ненароком. Да и призрачные обещания защиты в случае катастрофы успокаивали каждого. Марвен могла и сдержать данное ей слово.

Небо хмурилось. Собирались тучи. Непогода гармонировала с состоянием молодой Владычицы. Этот день ознаменовался для нее непомерной усталостью. Несговорчивые подрядчики выведут из себя любого. Болтать подолгу Марвен не любила, а зевать, рискуя свернуть челюсть, не позволяла давно запатентованная в любом уголке Нунра внешняя собранность. Она нашла повод отлучиться; раствориться среди толпы. Заместители всегда лучше кого бы то ни было справляются с договоренностями. Прогуливалась неспешно, наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом и небольшой передышкой. Размышляла при этом о том, на кого бы свалить дальнейшие подробности затянувшейся встречи. В толпе ничем не выделялась, а до блеска начищенное оружие отбивало любое желание преграждать ей путь. Взгляд королевы был расфокусирован, когда она краем глаза заметила нечто крохотное на своем пути. Она могла бы и не обращать внимания на эту глупость, но, слушая краем уха звонкое кряхтение, остановилась. Обернувшись на звук, стала подходить ближе. Ухмылка против воли растягивала губы. Взору ее предстал грязный изголодавшийся ребенок, пытавшийся утащить яблоко с прилавка. Девочка; лет пять, не больше. Еле дотягивалась. Хозяин лотка дремал и не мог заметить попыток маленького вора совершить кражу. Грязная, маленькая, голодная и напоминающая хрупкого зверька оборванка королеву забавляла. Попытки получить желаемое были бессмысленны. Мысли королевы в те секунды были далеки от понимания того, что таких хулиганов по улицам бродит полчища. Сегодня одна сеча, завтра другая. Сироты в этих краях не редкость. Размышляя над тем, что оборванка выбрала самый крупный и яркий плод, не смогла сдержать смешок. Засоня тут же очнулся. Сморгнув пару раз, резво накинулся на мелочь, силясь придавить одним махом. Одного удара было бы достаточно, чтобы прервать эту никому ненужную жизнь.

— Эй, малявка, ты что творишь?! — басистый рев напугал бы и бывалого воина, не то что крохотного человечка. Поймать тяжелую руку не составило труда. Уничтожающий взгляд напротив не вызывал у нее никаких чувств. Назревала неплохая драка в назидание другим. Вытащить _меч_ из ножен в следующие секунды ей помешало другое. Королева впервые раскрыла рот, не контролируя речь:

— Успокойся. Не обеднеешь с одного яблока, — получалось удивленно; не насмешливо, как это бывало обычно. Отражаться внезапно проскользнувшей эмоции на лице Марвен не позволила себе силой. Заминка стоила удивления. И хорошо, что никто не мог этого увидеть. Маленькая девочка, как только поняла, что ей пришли на помощь, сразу же спряталась за незнакомкой; схватилась при этом за штанину брюк так крепко, будто бы удерживала руку, опустившуюся на ножны. Марвен лишь краем глаза смогла заметить выражение ее лица. Запуганный зверек со взглядом, в котором отражалось видение чуть ли не матери-заступницы Айнур. Необъяснимо приятное ощущение нарастало в груди; оно согревало. Оскорбленный делец рушил иллюзию. Шипение, злое, но справедливое, рвалось из него наружу. Ярость его объяснима и имела место быть, но толком не начавшуюся тираду оборвали окрикам.

— Ваше Величество! Вот вы где!

Марвен, незаметно для собравшейся вокруг них толпы, но вполне заметно для вмиг покрасневшего торговца, злорадно ухмыльнулась. С демонстративным отвращением отбросила его руку в сторону. Тот покраснел еще гуще; нервно и с явным ужасом опустил голову перед ней. Телохранители между тем подошли ближе. На ее краткие указания расплатиться с уважаемым человеком свита кивнула без лишних вопросов. Молодая королева же, осмотревшись по сторонам, вновь наткнулась взглядом на беспризорницу. Рассматривала ее с удивлением. Все тот же зачарованный взгляд. Обычно подобные ей бегут в страхе, когда есть возможность. И этот факт чуть ли не умилял. Марвен это могло бы и раздражать, но, протягивая к ребенку руку, была уверена, что та не может осознавать, кто перед ней. И это обнадеживало. Сжимая крохотную ладошку в своей, чуть ли не заходилась смехом. Произошедшее забавляло ее до сих пор, мысль о том, какая же душка тот милый человек, ее не покидала. Девочка же не сопротивлялась, с интересом разглядывала новую знакомую. Казалось, она шла за ней по давно выученной привычке, стараясь успевать за ее шагом. Посторонний человек не задался бы лишним вопросом в эти секунды. Когда глаза обеих оказались на одном уровне, королева все же задала вопрос, не натягивая на лицо фальшивой доброжелательности и стараясь быть хоть чуточку серьезной:

— Как твое имя, дитя?

Перед ответом была улыбка. Радость от того, что ее заметили. Марвен не позволяла приподняться даже уголку губ вверх.

— Литалиэль, — плохо выговаривая буквы, отозвалась беспризорница. Владычицу Нурна удивляло то, что ребенок не чувствовал при ней страха. Суровый взгляд, строгий тон не имели воздействия на неокрепшую душу. Марвен это воспринимала чуть ли не с трепетом. Тепло усмехнувшись, продолжила знакомство, говоря первое, что приходит на ум:

— Красиво. Мне нравится, — тут же выдумывая следующий вопрос, направленный на выявление хоть каких-то познаний о мире вокруг: — Напоминает свет вечерней звезды, да?

Тот же восторженный кивок был ответом. Марвен радовалась. Такое приобретение точно выбьет назойливых соперников из колеи. Квенья незнакома. Ум неокрепший. Внимательно рассматривая лохмотья, в которые была облачена сирота, все же вздохнула.

— Ты голодна?

В ту же секунду, как слова прозвучали, королева пожалела о сказанном. Ребенок опустил голову, молчал; казалось, и без того маленькая фигурка сделалась совсем крохотной. По ней было видно, что слова ей знакомы… Марвен поджала губы. Плохо забывать того, с кем ведешь беседу. Мало ли от кого и при каких условиях та могла услышать такое. Сирота сделает все за краюху хлеба. Мысли подобного толка не навевали дрожи, а рождали нечто темное, вязкое, похожее на ужас, словно странное эхо чужих слов, что нельзя расслышать. Редко кто мог видеть подобную задумчивость на лице королевы. Удивление не спадало. Она не могла найти ответа, почему ей так важен точный ответ на этот вопрос, учитывающий время, место и человека.

— А как тебя зовут? — звонкий голосок вывел ее из омута отвратных предположений. Для хамоватой воровки та вела себя слишком скромно. Стояла спокойно, не показывая слабости, хотя усталость, подчеркнутая кругами под глазами, нездоровым цветом кожи, многочисленным ссадинами и синяками говорили о другом. Королева только сейчас заметила, что та с трудом держится на ногах. Необъяснимый восторг ярким лучом проник в самое сердце. Улыбка, до этого скрываемая и находящаяся под пятой железной воли, растянула ее губы. Мысленно благодаря этот случай, представилась. Сирота улыбалась. В два раза шире, чем до этого. Королеве в те секунды казалось, что та впервые в жизни чувствует себя защищенной. Не ошибалась. Литариэль радовалась простому ответу; рассматривала Марвен во все глаза, словно та единственное, что для нее имеет значение в этот момент. Мысли о голоде терзали королеву в те секунды, когда она протянула к Литариэль руки, чтобы поддержать ее за плечи. Девочка тем временем с интересом рассматривала меч королевы. Возможно, блестящие предметы привлекают внимание даже при упадке сил.

— Нравится? — уже мягче спросила Владычица. Ребенок, взглянув в глаза королевы еще раз, восторженно кивнул. Марвен покачала головой, последний вопрос к Литариэль был задан серьезно, но тон его был легок.

— Хочешь ко мне в гости? — заговорщически прошептала королева, — Для тебя найдется такой же.

Дальнейшая внутренняя политика, проводимая королевой, поменяла мнение у людей, давшим впоследствии той прозвище «Великая». Ненависть врагов грела ее сердце, а радость собственных подчиненных вызывала добродушную усмешку. Она улыбалась своим мечтам, думая, что величие пока ей только снится. Обращая взгляд к Литариэль, чувствовала, как мысль устремлялась ввысь. Королева возлагала большие надежды на нее. Разного рода подозрения терзали королеву время от времени. Успехам приемной дочери вассалы не могли нарадоваться. Каждый точно знал, что в свое время та продолжит мирную политику матери, отдавая все самое лучшее своим подданным. Это отрезвляло. Никогда в истории не было случая, чтобы тот, кого хвалили с таким усердием, был предан до самого конца. Правда, чутье подсказывало, что беспокоиться не о чем. Литариэль всегда поблизости. Не было случая, чтобы та хоть раз проявляла к матери неуважения или устраивала истерики из-за чепухи.

Марвен отметила особым событием тот день, когда решила сделать Литариэль своей наследницей. Появление даже такого ребенка давало ей время собраться с силами, обустроить по вкусу захваченные вотчины, чтобы лет через пятнадцать продолжить с большим усердием захват чужих. И при этом с хотя бы одним преданным союзником на своей стороне. Время отсчитывало секунды. Много его не понадобилось, чтобы Марвен стала видеть в Литариэль основной смысл существования, сама того не подозревая. О дружбе Нурнских Владычиц знали все. Казалось, мир Нурна состоит только из них двоих; казалось, только две женщины существуют в этих землях. Пока они вместе — есть жизнь… Находка оказалась не только скромной и впечатлительной, но была наделена умом, живым и быстро осваивающимся. Привязанность укреплялась с каждым днем, проведенным вместе. Юная наследница перенимала практически каждое личное качество наставницы; в основном: дисциплину, суровый нрав, стиль поведения. Владычица Нурна ценила раскрытые в преемнице таланты, но заставляла себя отзываться о них сухо, не задерживая на той взгляда. Причины такой покорности ей были не видны поначалу.

Литариэль же была без ума от своей благодетельницы. Понимание привязанности к той приходили к ней с годами и претерпевали изменения: сначала радость от осознания, что появился человек, проводящий с ней свободное, и даже не свободное время; потом признательность к правительнице, вытащившей ее с помоек и отдавшей свое имя; после к наставнице, научившей многим вещам: защищаться, грамотно выражать свою мысль, вести в бой ни одну тысячу солдат. Эти ступени вели дальше. Чувства смешивались; однажды Литариэль поняла, что стали чем-то большим. Не было и дня, чтоб наследница не задумывалась над ними. Искоса поглядывая на мать, та никогда не рисковала говорить о душевном волнении вслух. Пронизывающий взгляд королевы тем временем тайно следил за ней. Взгляд, переполненный нежностью, не смог обмануть Владычицу, но она лишь нахмурилась в тот миг.

Часто закрывая глаза, Литариэль видела перед собой суровые черты лица Марвен. С каждым днем желание коснуться усиливалось. Вспоминались тонкие руки, властный голос, статная фигура… Принцессе и без лишних подсказок было понятно, что царственная наставница ни при каких условиях не станет отвечать взаимностью на гиблую, но проникновенную любовь, которая выражалась во всех действиях относительно нее. Начавшаяся с яркого лучика света, нежность со временем стала нестерпимой болью, жаром, мучащим принцессу днями и ночами. Марвен для нее — вся жизнь. Даже на высшем суде у Эру она бы, не задумываясь, сказала те же слова, что обдумывала каждый день, когда никто не мог увидеть ее в бессилии сгорбленную спину. Привязанность становилась удавкой. Нескончаемым мраком. И понять свои чувства Литариэль не могла в полной мере. Запоминала только восторг других людей, забываясь мечтой хоть раз сжать руку наставницы; желанную, сильную… Возможно, запуталась, но знала заранее, что отдаст за королеву жизнь, если будет случай, или убьет любого, не раздумывая. Марвен издали наблюдала за ней, надеясь, что бессмысленное замешательство когда-нибудь сойдет на нет. Литариэль давно вышла из возраста детских влюбленностей, но не прекращала каждым своим взглядом доказывать обратное. Королева находила для нее задания; разведывать обстановку на границах было одним из основных. Дочь с готовностью кивала, растягивая губы в легкую улыбку, стараясь всеми силами забыться и исторгнуть из сердца никому ненужную чувственность.

У Владычицы Нурна появились первые седые волоски, когда новые беды настигли Средиземье. Вновь начали говорить о зле. Каждый чувствовал, что мир начал меняться. Над Мордором снова нависла тень. Людей уводили в рабство мерзкие существа, что множились с каждым часом. Советники ни раз осторожно замечали королеве, что та слишком беспечно восприняла гибель Смауга. Выжженных просторов становилось больше, и не было ответа на вопрос, какая война предстоит в этот раз. Марвен злилась, гнев выражала сдержанно, но дочь в те дни выслушала от нее нимало брани. Положение было отчаянным. Решение она нашла скоро, но Литариэль в те минуты была занята постами.

Тревога вела королеву в сумерках. Задумываясь о том, как выросла найденная ей двадцать лет назад недотепа, не могла не радоваться. Прекрасная женщина теперь смотрела суровым взглядом ей в глаза. Истинный воин своего народа. Гордость. Воплощение тех замыслов, что помогут Нурнской Владычице утвердиться в своих правах на землю в округе. Королева ни раз с улыбкой замечала, как на нее заглядывались те немногие, кто был достоин, и почти с горечью отмечала для себя, что та, будто бы подражая наставнице в молодости, отвечала сдержанным кивком… Литариэль и раньше старалась быть как можно чаще во дворце, особенно в вечернее время суток. Марвен чувствовала ее беспокойство. Покушение на жизнь, благодаря большому количеству завистников, могло случиться в любой час. Нынешние дни твердили о еще большей опасности — пасть не от руки человека, а от лапищи орка.

Искала ее недолго. Даже не вглядываясь во мрак, Марвен знала, что та задумчиво смотрела вдаль. Эта привычка дочери вызывала у нее печаль, не поддающуюся осмыслению. Королеве в те секунды казалось, что кто-то зовет ее, словно из-под толщи воды. И не может докричаться… Делая легкие шаги в ее сторону, позвала по имени. Принцесса тут же обернулась на зов, отбрасывая невеселые мысли в сторону; постаралась улыбнуться. Радость от каждой встречи она старалась выражать сдержанно, в тайне наслаждаясь каждой секундой, когда взгляд Владычицы задерживался на ней. Заботливо осматривая ее, внимательно слушала нынешний план действий. Марвен говорила о том, что отправится в странствие. К Белому Магу из Совета Истари. Тот был единственным, кто мог помочь в надвигающейся беде.

_Феанор, Келебримбор. Возможно, майа была расторопнее своей госпожи. Всего один мифриловый молоток на темечко. И то. Не без потерь. Боль скрыть трудно, она режет на части. Шаги получаются неровные, тихий плач за спиной отдается в голове звоном. Он оглушает. Она оглушает. Саурон с силой стискивает виски. Замирает от этого звука, понимая, что не сможет его забыть. И ей в это трудно поверить. Жалобный плач крошит что-то в груди, сжимает, вынуждает остаться, дает неверный ход размышлений. Глаза загораются безумием. Чужая воля сильнее собственной. Она не может противиться, даже если приказ дают неосознанно и только из-за узнавания. Вот, почему не стоило навещать ее. Поток мыслей не поддается контролю. Разум маленького существа все тот же. Ни в чем не было смысла, так как оставались и для всесильных универсалии, о которых мог знать только Творец. Эру поступил жестоко, но, возможно, — справедливо. От знания этой правды хочется рыдать в бессилии._

Литариэль чуть ли не с ужасом кивала на замечания и наставления, даваемые королевой перед ее отбытием. Вязкое и неизвестное ощущение нарастало. Ожидая возвращения Владычицы в последующие дни, все больше задумывалась над странными видениями, которые происходили будто бы не с ней вовсе. Мысли, одна подозрительнее другой, разрывали череп. У них не было точного выражения. У них не было своего голоса. Они вгоняли во мрак. Принцесса с болью в сердце поняла почему, когда мать вернулась домой. На объятия та не ответила, выставив руку вперед; взгляд ее не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной вещи в комнате, даже на лице собеседника. Марвен улыбалась, но улыбка та была словно чужой. Королева с момента своего возвращения не выходила из своих покоев, запрещая даже дочери навещать ее. Понимая, что осталась совсем одна, Литариэль с ненавистью припоминала вещицу, которую мать привезла из странствия. Это был посох.

_Понять что это невозможно. Спаситель скрывает свои намерения. Сырость. Рядом с этим нечто вянет и без того редкая растительность. Ужас сжимает внутренности, как тиски. Лежа на земле и стараясь выровнять дыхание, она не спешит с расспросами. Страх затмевает рассудок, но знание того, что кроме нее Марвен никто не поможет, заставляет молчать. Выжить хотя бы для того, чтобы привести названного в бреду мастера Второй Эпохи, — ее цель. Меч далеко. Протягивая руку в сторону оружия, она все равно не успевает среагировать, как тот наступает на запястье. Больно. Собственный крик рвет напополам мертвую тишину.  
— Она умирает. Все по твоей вине, — грозно отчитывает ее дух. В глазах темнеет. Дыхание учащается. Сила этой нежити была особая. Выворачивает душу наизнанку… Горечь, боль потери — единственные ощущения в эти минуты.  
— Убирайся обратно в свою могилу, — с трудом проговаривает она, словно задыхаясь.  
— Не получится, — сухо отзывается мучитель._

***

Очередное задание Совета. Переговоры. Казалось бы, привычное положение вещей. Ничто с самого утра не предвещало беды, но непонятное ощущение, близкое к панике, появилось из ниоткуда сразу же после высадки на борт корабля Торговой Федерации. От него появляется желание зажмурить глаза, хотя перед ними — бесконечная мгла, темень. Даже в детстве при одной мысли о своем мастере Кеноби не чувствовала такого волнения как сейчас. Повернуться к Джинне и высказать свои опасения прямо, мешает выученная за долгие годы обучения поговорка о том, что Сила решает все. Правда, именно в эти секунды Кеноби понимает, что ощущения — только намеки. Куда они ведут, нельзя предугадать с точностью. Олицетворять непонятное замешательство не хочется, но в воздухе будто бы витает чья-то хищная усмешка. Наверное, только она и заставляет Оби-Вэй раскрыть рот.

— У меня нехорошее предчувствие, — начинает Кеноби, заранее зная, что мастер не станет поворачиваться в ее строну, от того не заботясь о собственном выражении лица. — Это не связано с нашей миссией. Это нечто… неуловимое.

Мысль о том, что нельзя ни при каких обстоятельствах терять мужества, кажется сейчас лишней. Квай-Гонн Джинна, начиная с первой встречи, оставалась ее другом. Теплая, но сдержанная улыбка мастера всегда была тем, что хотелось видеть Кеноби. И тем, что не хотелось терять. От того — все сомнения должны быть высказаны вслух, пока есть время.

— Не стоит поддаваться тревоге, Оби-Вэй, — сосредоточенно отвечает ей Джинна, успокаивая. — Сконцентрируйся на том, что происходит сейчас и здесь.

От слов не легче. Для того, чтобы унять неправильное ощущение, их мало. Оби-Вэй знает, что во многом неправа, но подобного рода волнения силы беспокоят ее с юных лет. Возможно, только по этой причине она долгое время оставалась без наставника, хотя большинство людей отталкивали ее глаза. Холодные; талая вода с крошками льдинок, таящая в себе смертельную опасность. Каждый мастер, сталкивающийся с Кеноби, рассматривал их чуть ли не с ужасом, не понимая, что тайна крылась не в них. Ниточка в огромном потоке ждет Оби-Вэй каждый раз при концентрации. Особенная, сохраненная только для нее; подкрепленная частыми замечаниями магистра Йоды и десятками подзатыльников со словами: «Мысли направление чувствую у тебя неправильное я. Осторожнее будь. Дорога к стороне темной то».

Совсем маленькой, Кеноби не думала, что уникальной эту нить делал никто иной как Джинна. Каждая медитация возвращала ее к силуэту. Женщина, внешне схожая с Квай-Гонн, но отличающаяся во всем. Мастер выделялась ледяным спокойствием, а видение было несдержанно и жестоко. Его попытки навязать свою волю смотрелись жутко. Впервые оно навестило во сне Кеноби, когда той было чуть больше пяти лет. Всю ночь Оби-Вэй ворочалась, будто бы ее кто-то бил. Защищаться от ударов было сложно. В неразборчивом бормотании старшие мастера слышали слова на языке, который давно считался мертвым. Попытки дисциплинировать разум Кеноби усиленными тренировками не давал результатов. День, когда Квай-Гонн лично наткнулась на Кеноби, был одним из самых необычных. Увидев своего будущего мастера, юнлинг-Оби-Вэй горько разревелась… У Кеноби не было родни, так заведено, но мысль: «Я знаю гораздо больше» посещала ее часто. Уверенность в том, что Джинна близка ей как никто на свете, для нее не просто выдумка. Сегодня воспоминания о видениях обостряются и не поддаются осмыслению. Волнения множат их неопределенность. Тьма наполняет каждую мысль. _Свиток_ событий, каждое из которых против воли возвращает Оби-Вэй к воспоминаниям, к самому счастливому дню в своей жизни, словно в нем кроется ответ. Мастер-джедай тихо вздыхает. Ментальный щит ученицы в ответственный момент ей кажется лишенным смысла. Собственный учитель, Дуку, на такие капризы, будь они у нее во время ее обучения, не отреагировал. Но было то, чего не существовало в годы обучения Джинны. Квай-Гонн никогда не скрывала, что любит Оби-Вэй. И данное чувство всегда было больше сочувствия…

_Такой же рассвет. Такой же туман. Но в доме гейш уже переполох. Бездыханное тело маленькой девочки внесли с первым лучом солнца. Матушка лишь скривилась, увидев, на что она потратила свои сбережения. Пожилая рабыня, взглянув мельком, тут же ушла на кухню. Хацумомо, пробужденная шумом, смотрела на мертвую молча… Может быть, и хорошо, что Чио разбилась насмерть. «Радуйся жизни. Сегодня все огни в Ханамати горят для тебя». Что бы ожидало эту малявку далее? Данна, который со временем выбрал бы себе девчонку посимпатичнее и помоложе? Извечное нытье пожилой скряги о том, что выступления новой майко приносят мало денег? Дочери рыбака одно предназначение — плести рыболовецкие сети.  
«Мы становимся гейшами не потому, что это наш выбор. Мы становимся ими потому, что выбора у нас нет», — преследует давняя мысль конкурентки. Хацумомо завидно; хочется разреветься. Давнее изречение одного странного человека звенит в ушах, забивает глаза, словно дождь в тот день, когда Чио решила повременить с побегом: «Человек выбирает. Раб — подчиняется»._

***

Она практически в гневе. Для снайпера — неприемлемо. Можно сколько угодно отводить взгляд от сослуживцев, стискивать зубы, но родного брата никто не вернет обратно. Фолк пытался вбить ей это в голову ровно с того момента, как мистера Уивера затащили на крейсер Аутсайдеры. Тогда Анджела была уверена в том, что генерал просто пытался пресечь ее самостоятельные порывы отыскать Фюрера. И, как ни странно, сегодня это уже не важно. Истина для победителя — ветер, дующий в непредсказуемом направлении. Ульям Картер прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы усложнить Бюро работу. Чуть не убил всех. И где он теперь? Вспоминания о том, как он громче всех возмущался атаке на Чикаго, заставляют Анджелу поджимать губы. Страдания из-за гибели семьи… Можно подумать, он один такой. Мобильная пехота Федерации теряет каждый день тысячи солдат. Пилоты звездолетов разбиваются ежесекундно. Жестокость, такая привычная за годы работы черта, чуть ли не ломает грудь, стучится, как барабанный бой. Уивер до боли сжимает кофейную кружку, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. У нее появляются подозрения, что это не просто так.

— Уймись, инопланетная дрянь, — вполголоса шипит агент, пугая мимо проходящих ученых. Картер, оглушенный, убеждал каждого, что эфириал опасен.

— Конечно, опасен. Конечно, сынок, он опасен, — чуть ли не с истерическим смешком произносит слова Уира Анджела, пытаясь унять дрожь, пробегающую по телу. Восторга от воссоединения не было с самого начала. Контроль над ним — шаткое условие. Кто-то утверждал, что он не может вредить своему носителю при условии общей цели… Но агент вспоминает пулю, которую пустила Картеру промеж глаз, и то, с каким трудом был уничтожен Исток. Сколько всего пришлось пережить, чтоб «подержать» Мозаику в руках. Возможно, честность и побеждает, но только при условии, что инопланетные гады будут подыхать на каждой колонизированной планете, уничтожая друг друга. Уивер, как и многие, мечтает стать гражданином. И в данные секунды ей кажется, что она отдала свой долг родине трижды. Сосредоточиться на внутренней борьбе мешает речь очередного репортера, пробравшегося в часть. Каждое слово глушит уши. И раздражает. Сегодня Уивер раздражает все. 

— Кто бы ни пошел служить во благо Федерации, помнит, что армия создана для тех, кто знает, чего добивается. XXIII век во многом перешагнул за грань понимания человеческого мира. В нем столько же надежности, сколько и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Колонизация планет происходит почти каждый день. Гуманоиды и иные формы жизни вынуждены подчиняться расе людей, которая умнеет чуть ли не по часам. Любой солдат надеется на XCOM. Это известный факт. Кто еще, помимо Бюро, будет выискивать новые методы для борьбы с инопланетной заразой?…

Кармен, в отличие от многих, никогда не задумывалась о гражданстве. С детства грезила полетами. Другие мысли ее не преследовали. Ровно до страшной фразы в списке погибших, звучащей как «Джонни Рико». Давний друг. Последнее напоминание о доме. Он пошел давать клятву в один день с ней. Когда-то давно, еще до взвешенного, полезного для обоих решения, он говорил, что тот ветеран на распределении, мило подмигнул каждому только из вежливости. Изначально именно у Кармен было меньше шансов выжить. Заметил рядовому, что на сегодняшний день солдат обязан быть в каждой отрасли мастером. Тихо пробубнил: «Тебя хотя бы на месте разорвут. А эта юная леди застрянет в Антарктике». Каждый может ошибаться. Первая же операция оборвала добровольцу-Рико жизнь. Рассеченная бровь болела не так сильно, как жгло глаза. Баркалоу даже не успел схватить ее за плечо. Рыдания удержать было невозможно. Кармен страшно было вообразить хоть на мгновение, что чувствовала в эти минуты Диззи. «Ты сумасшедшая, Ибаньес!» — была первая и единственная мысль. Та самая фраза, которая преследовала ее, начиная с первого учебного полета. Тогда, прячась ото всех, оставаясь один на один со своим горем, она вспоминала отца, погибшего, как и многие, после атаки на Буэнос-Айрес. Кармен, беспомощная как никогда, думала только о том, что отсрочила, как теперь получается, неизбежное. Маленький солдатик Джонни Рико не смог бы и чудом выбраться из той мясорубки.

Один факт существования такого предмета как «Арахнология» заставлял Ибаньес вздрагивать в ужасе. Мерзкие отвратительные твари, которые смотрели на ее со страниц книги, вызывали рвотные позывы еще задолго до того как ей и Джонни был разделан первый «рабочий жук» на специальной парте. «Роджер Янг» хорош тем, что в любое время суток находится на высоте, далекой от любого членистоного гада. Мрачная темень, почти дно океана. Вечный холод. Соприкоснувшись один раз, никогда не забудешь. Браклоу ни раз пытался намекнуть Ибаньес на то, что ее карьера в его руках. Она порой размышляет над тем, что даже силой ее не заставили бы вступить в ряды мобильной пехоты. Губить математический талант не хочется, но сальные заискивания нынешнего инструктора раздражают. Ощущение того, что невидимая оса жужжит над ухом, никуда не испаряется.

Ибаньес практически спит и странное предчувствие пробуждает моментально. Она моргает пару раз и смотрит на показатели. Навигация в полном порядке. Вздохнув, чуть ли не смеется, думая, что ночная вахта однажды лишит ее рассудка. Так нельзя. С момента испепеления Буэнос-Айреса прошло достаточно времени. Тень отца уже давно затерялась среди ночных кошмаров. Можно отрывать лапки пауку, можно выкалывать его глазки один за одним… Но лучше успокоить себя тем, что существуют разновидности инопланетян поопаснее. Обозначить как _ключ_ мысль преподавателя о том, что человек отнюдь не венец творения природы. Снова очаровательно улыбнуться инструктору и признать — из них получается неплохая команда. Очень.

— Я бы сказала, он душка, — тихо произносит Кармен. Мистер Расчек не зря упоминал, что право самому делать выбор — то, чем обладает каждый. И не всегда этот выбор касается определенного поступка… Можно выбрать неизвестность.


	2. Три, четыре, крестиком свяжи

«Будешь ждать ДеВитта — умрешь с голоду», — давнее изречение одного из народников заставляет Особь качать головой. Начиная с танца под тихое бурчание Коэна, Анне все труднее держать молчание. Сильный удар током так и не смог выбить из головы тихий шепот давней обиды, следующей за ней при каждом убийстве: «Мне нравится терять надежду, что ты вспомнишь. Отступать от тебя на шаг и сравнивать насколько в этот раз ты погряз в беспамятстве. Вести тебя за собой, словно ты вещь… Правда же здорово?», но сегодня тихо радоваться успеху не выходит.

— _Гляди, это Сара. Она пришла тебя проведать. Пойдем домой? Ты ведь хочешь домой?_ — нервно тараторит ДеВитт, пытаясь привлечь внимание Маленькой Сестрички. Салли в ужасе. Букер тычет в лицо головой куклы. Странное чувство сковывает. Кажется, не просто так… Потому что все происходящее знакомо. Она с трудом понимает, чего он хочет, но тянется к голове любимой игрушки. Приемный отец в ту же секунду хватает за руку. Больно. «Я уже дома. Зачем ты пришел? Исчезни, прошу тебя», — морской огурец в недрах живота находит ответы раньше, чем Маленькая Сестричка успевает их обдумать. Салли сопротивляется ДеВитту, зная, что никогда не пойдет за ним. Он не ее Большой Папочка.

— _Не отпирайся, пожалуйста. Я просто хочу отвести тебя домой,_ — нервничает детектив. Анна в ужасе. Понимает, что отец не в себе, и просто-напросто растерзает Сестричку, если не вспомнит, почему оказался здесь. Лютесы, кажется, видят каждый его шаг задолго до того, как он его исполнит. И кружатся в вальсе не просто так. Любой танец — забытая в далекой древности техника ближнего боя. Они презирают драки на открытой местности, предпочитая замкнутые пространства. Заинтересованность в беседе проявляют только в том, что моментально отвечают на вопросы собеседника, словно выбирая стратегию. Правда, тактику исполняют подопытные. Они советуют не вмешиваться раньше времени. Как и в любом другом случае — «Спасибо, что оставили рояль».

— _Отпусти ее!_ — крик вырывается раньше, чем хоть какая-то мысль проскальзывает в сознании; эмоция, отрицающая смирение, толкает младшую ДеВитт схватить Пророка за руки. Борьба с ненормальным, первым ухватившим ее за запястье, на котором была та самая фаланга с наперстком. С трудом, но у нее получается отбросить отца на пол. Анна даже не оборачивается на него. Тяжело дыша, смотрит на Салли. Успокаивать себя тем, что Сестричка не понимает, что происходит и слишком мала для этого, у нее не получается. Испуг, отраженный на лице этого ребенка, заставляет Анну хмуриться: «Мы рисковали жизнью ради картинки? Как же я была глупа». Пророк тем временем поднимается с пола, что-то бубнит, пытаясь извиниться, и протягивает уже в другую ладонь оторванную голову.

— _Нет. Ты не знаешь, что это такое… Жалеть о содеянном,_ — тихо отвечает Анна, обращая к отцу гневный взгляд и подмечая то, как белеют его губы. На миг у нее появляется ощущение, что данные слова ему говорит даже не она, словно сам их порядок был произнесен задолго до Восторга, но не придает этому значения. — _А узнать придется._

Большой Папочка нападает на Закари в ту же секунду. Особь даже не кривится, когда чувствует на лице капли отцовской крови. Она с великим удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как с диким криком Пророк постепенно оседает безжизненным телом на загаженный пол. И улыбается. Радостно. Беспечно, словно исполнилась ее самая заветная мечта. Так, что на мгновение стирается разница между тенью и кромешной тьмой. Окрыленная ей, она обходит тело стороной, делая пару робких шагов в сторону выхода. Нетипичный душевный подъем не кажется Анне жутким. Справедливость. Вот, что торжествует сейчас. Ей хочется петь, но вместо заученных христианских гимнов возвращаются строчки «You belong to me». Неприятная дрожь, идущая по телу, возвращает ее к аналогии Роберта, утверждавшего, что открыть разрыв — это как сесть на велосипед. Главное, не бояться, а там… Каждый шаг в сторону, словно отсчет потерянных в Восторге минут, начисляющих давний вывод: «Ты, я, Салли, Соловей. Эксплуатируемые». ДеВитт резко останавливается, будто бы оступившись. Причина. Всему нужна причина, но в неровных шагах ее нет.

— _~~Что, упала…?~~_

Оклик, словно со спины, но на самом деле — гиблая мысль из недр памяти. Непонятная, рождающая ощущение близкое к панике. С ней странное волнение не отпускает ни на миг. Единственное, что Анна может расслышать сейчас, это гром шагов Большого Папочки, медленно бредущего в другой угол Универмага. «Истинный Хозяин Восторга», — проскальзывает следующая аналогия, словно набирающий мощь двигатель, обещая следующую подсказку. Цикличность происходящего уже давно Анне не кажется странной. Она замирает на месте и пытается вспомнить, где слышала эту фразу; при каких обстоятельствах. Комстоков та убила предостаточно. И ни раз погибала при этом сама. Внутреннее чутье подсказывает, что ей необходимо обернуться на люк. Давние наблюдения всплывают одно за одним: «Чэн Линь, оружейник. И миссис Линь с алтарем, на котором то идол Будды, то Комстока. В оружейной почти такая же печь. Может ли быть так, что я все еще на «Мануфактуре Финка»? Мы не виноваты? Лютесы?» Не в первый раз ДеВитт рассматривает девочку в люке. И та не в первый раз всматривается в спину младшей ДеВитт, прощаясь и понимая, что единственный друг ее обманул. Особь кривится лишь мгновение, чувствуя как мурашки идут по телу: «Несложно догадаться, что это оставшееся от разрыва предзнаменование. Не более того».

_Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Почти не раздражает…_

Через секунду Париж будет похож на Колумбию в момент падения. Анна заплачет, увидев охваченной огнем в печи Салли; станет кричать: «Прости, что оставила тебя там!» Вот уже Атлас сидит на перилах и чуть слышно бубнит свою любимую команду — «Будь любезен». Девочка по-прежнему надрывно кричит, сжимая сердце от острой боли, словно это ее собственный ребенок, не давая шанса взрослому человеку схватить ее и утащить с насиженного места. Отец рядом. Уже остывший труп, но его тень снова нянчит гитару в руках. _«Еще пара шагов…»_ Сушонг падает от бура Большого Папочки. Частица Лютесов оказывается в Универмаге. _«И третий шаг»._ ДеВитт не может подняться. Кровавые пятна перед глазами и холодный мрак панорамы Восторга. Роковой удар по голове, свершенный человеком, который никогда не держит своего слова. Самая злая ирония кроется в том, что гаечный ключ отец сам толкнул к ней, стоя около приборной панели «Первой Леди»; почти как записки Сушонга и письмо Тененбаум. Воображаемый ДеВитт делает все то же самое, что и дочь, — ведет на верную смерть, но Анну больше всего беспокоят воспоминания о том, как она в панике смотрит воткнутую Фонтейном иглу под глаз Салли.

— ~~Два ровных шарика со склерой. Как планета, правый и, как спутник, левый, за ними — целое смотровое окно. Просто ведь, правда?~~

Сестричка уже тихо напевает «Жизнь в Розовом цвете», взяв обеими ручонками окровавленную ладонь, прикладывая к своей щеке. Секундное озарение ДеВитт сопровождается мыслью: «Она никогда не умирает — она всегда потеряна… И… За одной из дверей я вижу его. Тот парень может стать чудовищем. Сломаться, как и я. Но не от времени. А от возможности выбора… Откуда Салли знает ту мелодию?» Слова Букера рвут иллюзию возможности: «Элизабет сочувствует людям в трущобах. Как бы ее за это не убили». Размышления подвержены панике: «Каждое «снова» уже не в первый раз. Что дает начало той версии, которая никогда не начиналась? Или никогда не заканчивалось? За каждой открытой дверью — те же лица, похожие, и в то же время разные». Оба Лютеса тихо подкрадываются из-за спины, развивая давние подозрения; словно тяжба нужна только им двоим:

— _Куда-то собираешься?_  
— _Опять к Острову Монументов?_  
— _Наверстать упущенное?_  
— _Время движется…_  
— _Поверь, тебе это не поможет…_  
— _Пророк выбирает птицу — падает Колумбия._  
— _Пророк выбирает клетку — падает Соловей._  
— _Вернемся к стадии «Ни разрывов, ни всеведения — горстка отмычек и список книжных знаний»?_

Единственное, что было забавным в Восторге — это кинескопы. Коэн в своих черно-белых фильмах лучше кого-либо отразил суть любого учения, повязавшего Колумбию с миллиардами других городов, спрятанными за дверьми. Пустословие ценится за каждой. Боль и красота в них — мать и дитя. Отца каждый раз останавливало механическое чудовище, дочь каждый раз останавливало чудовище из плоти и крови. ДеВитт нервно кусает ногти, припоминая, что Букер и так утонул в том озере, где принял крещение. Маленькая Сестричка ведет своего Большого Папочку за руку. Ранее ДеВитт не сознавала, что именно Салли может увести ее как можно дальше, нужно лишь верно настроить машину, которую прячет Сушонг.

— _Она нужна мне!_ — всплескивает руками Анна, — _Сколько раз по вашим подсчетам Букер приходил за мной, а? Сколько мне приходить за Салли?_

Кровавые жернова работают без сбоев. Лютесы лишь качают головами, когда видят, как ДеВитт направляется в сторону термостата, чтоб понизить температуру. Возвращаясь обратно, Анна забирается поближе к люку. Салли улыбается. Слабо фосфорицирующий взгляд делается ярче, а замызганное кровью лицо Особи не вызывает отвращения. Она тянется к Анне, думая о том, что стоящая перед ней — ангел. Та же тихо радуется, что доверие этого существа все то же; прикрывая глаза, чувствует, что сердце пропускает удар. Нет у нее иной дороги. И последний из людей может свернуть в сторону. Только не Особь. Промедление. Оно ничего не значит.

_— Пойдешь со мной?_

Погружаясь во мрак и борясь с беспамятством, Анна чуть слышно, но разборчиво шепчет: «Ты меня больше не оставишь, Салли». Наверное, каждая версия Букера ухахатывается этой просьбе: «Обещай, что не дашь им забрать меня назад. Если у них получится, то обещай мне…» До этого не доходит, действительно. «Первая Леди» всегда падает в Колумбии. Соловей всегда тонет в Восторге. Каждый ДеВитт вырывает себе могилу собственными руками, согласуя с реальностью мысль Лютесов о том, что ньютоновские яблоки при соприкосновении с землей разбиваются вдребезги. Только капитан Корнелий Слейт смог выбрать место и час своей смерти. Уйти по своей воле… Горький плач Сестрички в загасающем сознании сопровождался одним из, наверняка ворованных, изречений Коэна: «Ни в коем случае тут нельзя сажать ели. Результат будет чудовищный. А вот слоновьи черепа будут в самый раз».

— _Если ни один богач пока не выдумал Бога, то настало самое время,_ — пожимает плечами Розалинда.

— _Теперь Букер может ее бояться по-настоящему,_ — усмехается Роберт. Лязг металла за спиной был услышан слишком поздно.

***

У лишенного зрения обостряется слух и память. Каждый человек, оказывающийся в комнате, старается вести себя тихо и пытаться не выдавать себя. Марвен запоминает каждого, кто навещает ее, но ни с кем не делится своими наблюдениями. Образы, возникающие в бреду, не исчезают. Накладываются друг на друга, будто бы пытаясь что-то доказать, но ей до этого нет дела. Она швыряет комки пыли в глаза несведущих и задыхается в ней. Долгое время королеве приходилось наблюдать за тем, как взрослеет ее раб, а видеть перед собой только хрупкую кроху со светлыми волосами. Чувствовать, как та становится сильнее, умнее, хитрее, и быть уверенной в том, что не обманет. За спиной каждой тьмы всегда скрывается до поры одна маленькая хитрая тень… Страшные видения будущего. Крепость Барад-Дур, мучения поданных, но было и еще кое-что. То, что она смогла рассмотреть в огне. Осколок чужой фразы, идущий вразрез со всем произошедшим на днях; вполне знакомый голос снисходительно спрашивает:

— ~~Что, упала, ушиблась…?~~

Марвен не в состоянии рассмотреть лица перед собой. Саруман обманул. Отобрал время, которое можно было потратить на то, чтобы убраться с этих земель куда подальше. Не страх своей гибели тревожит Марвен, другое предзнаменование маячит вдали. Суть его неясна, и кто-то другой скажет об этом Выходцу: «Даже капля власти развращает. Если вдуматься… Оба отличаются лишь именами. Они просто созданы друг для друга». Заглушенное вечной болью сознание. Оно не опасно ни для кого. Через несколько недель Талион отправится к Башне. Проходя под аркой, он увидит два скелета… Чья-то усмешка так и видится в отдалении. Покойники не беспокоят живых просто так. Можно часами размышлять о долге, но это не отменяет того, что история Нурна закончена. Иной правитель будет отстраивать руины.

Марвен с ужасом наблюдает за тем, как та просиживает возле нее часами. Полные горечи вопросы: «Что произошло в Серых Горах, мама?», «Неужели твоя жертва того стоит?» Отчаянные просьбы к другим: «Я не хочу, чтобы с королевой что-нибудь случилось. Пусть кто-нибудь постоянно будет при ней», «Ты нужна людям Нурна». Возгласы, которые никогда не выдают основного и говорят только об одном. Королева не в силах что-либо ответить, словно голос разума потух навсегда. Возможно, только страх окончательно лишиться рассудка заставляет ее снова и снова поджигать огонь в чаше. Литариэль не отходит от нее ни на шаг. Королева даже сквозь полудрему чувствует, что та пытается ее о чем-то спросить, но всякий раз отводит взгляд. Единственное, что она может сказать дочери, звучит как: «Прости, что убила нас обеих». Это единственный ответ на все ее вопросы. Незнакомое ощущение рушит изнутри. Не дает покоя. Принцесса же, слыша тихое неразборчивое бурчание нарастающей боли, подходит ближе и смачивает водой выступающий на лбу пот, надеясь услышать хоть что-нибудь, но Марвен молчит, словно на ее губах печать. Все правильно. Голос чужой. Мысли — чужие. Давая принцессе задание отыскать Выходца, королева словно со стороны наблюдает за собой, и единственное ее желание в этот миг перерезать себе горло, лишь бы ни одного слова воли мага Истари не дошло до ушей Литариэль. Марвен не может даже взглядом намекнуть, чтобы та отказалась. Слабое движение кистью в попытках поймать ее ладонь и сжать в своей не удается. Королева заходится тихими рыданиями, когда та уходит, ведь понимает, что возможно видит ее в последний раз, вспоминая те самые слова, что резали Литариэль без ножа: «Если что-то делаешь, то твори чужими руками. Ты тень. А твоя марионетка — всегда приманка. Помни это. Тебе не нужно ничего планировать заранее. Она все выполнит за тебя. Только покажи пример того, чего хочешь добиться. Все в твоих руках». Королева в тот день рассматривала дочь пристальнее обычного. А на вопрос, к чему такая рекомендация, дала лишь краткое указание: «Толковый правитель видит слабые стороны своего слуги. И пользуется ими на свое усмотрение. Лучше слушайся». Жить с пониманием того, что любое твое начинание обречено на провал. Нельзя выдумать пытки страшнее.

_Он помнит тот момент, когда увидел кольцо впервые. После этого шок, тьма, пустота. Ничего больше. Голлума избегают, считая мерзким трупоедом, даже гули не особо обращают на него внимания, завидев издали. Каждый орк или урук-хай считает возможным отвесить тому смачного пинка. И только один маг когда-то, повертев в пальцах курительную трубку, мудро произнес:  
— Он еще послужит общему делу.  
И, кажется, сам Голлум знает чему именно, хотя может, отвечая сам себе на этот вопрос, лишь с величайшим трудом произнести свое имя. В его пещере вечная темнота и ничего в ней нет, кроме песни прелести. В той песне он может многое увидеть, но ничего не может разобрать. Он говорит сам с собой, но не понимает сказанного. У него два голоса и один из них чаще другого нежно произносит «Прелесть», словно обращается к кому-то еще, хотя рядом может быть лишь сухая ветка. Он не понимает радости, когда произносит это слово, хотя знает, что кто-то еще незримый следит за ним. Он чувствует порой две руки, что сплелись в его голове, и те отнюдь не враждуют друг с другом. Ему трудно отличить свои голоса в момент речи, словно раскрывается не его рот. Голлум давно потерялся в себе и не знает, что диалог действительно ведут двое, один из которых Мелькор, а другой — Саурон._

Любая просьба Сарумана рассчитана на чужую гибель, а Марвен сама воспитала в принцессе покорность своей воле. Даже долго убиваться такому наблюдению не получается. Королева смыкает веки и проваливается в густой мрак, который ломает изнутри. И нет шанса выбраться. Вопрос «Где она?» срывается с ее губ ежесекундно, и краткие отчеты о том, что дочь по-прежнему сидит в засаде неизвестно где, сдавливают от боли сердце. Еле шевеля губами, Марвен зовет ее по имени, но видит лишь нескончаемую тьму. Все, что Марвен может рассмотреть в отблесках пламени, — чужая, застарелая боль. Неловкие знаки внимания в виде целых клумб, сплетенных в аккуратные букеты: элгаран, гвинуиаль, ацелас, нифредил, алфирин, среди которых никогда не было «цветов памяти». Только попытки привлечь внимание. Совсем маленькой принцесса приносила ей крохотные вещички, что находила повсюду. Предметы, которые отвергло само время: кольца, резные дощечки, камушки, осколки. Королева даже тогда чувствовала нечто особенное, но никогда не сознавала смысла своих чувств. Она отчаянно вспоминает то, как мечтала вернуть традиции морских рейдеров своему народу. Думает о маяке, который хотела построить. И надеется, что отыщет Литариэль среди волн моря Нурнен, которые будут пытаться похоронить ее заживо… Признать того, кто слабее, равным. Любить того, кто по определению ничтожен. Это ли не глупость? Маленькая девочка, склонившись над королевой, горько плачет, а та не может подняться на ноги. Сколько раз бывало так, что принцесса, еще совсем крошкой, доверчиво обнимала их, терлась головой, словно прирученный зверь, когда видела мать на троне… У нее было кольцо; был особый зверь, что таскал его в лапах. Где это все теперь? Марвен лишь слышит грохот битвы вдалеке. Знает, что глаза дочери слепит от яркого солнца, и та в сгустках пыли смотрит на то, как падает Черный Монумент, переминая в осколках очередные жертвы, чьей кровью можно умыться при желании. Давний разговор с королевой у той не выпадает из головы, и смысл его стал понятен только сейчас. 

***

Опасения оправдывались с каждой минутой миссии. «Вы и Набу неразрывно связаны. То, что происходит у них, не может не влиять и на вас», — собственные слова, сказанные под водой, придавливают, как тяжелая броня. Кеноби чуть ли не теряет световой меч, убегая от дроида, которого только по счастливой случайности успевает убрать с пути мастер Джинна. Схватка в ангаре оглушает: помогая Квай-Гонн спасать людей, она запоминает каждый угол места, в котором их дуэт, уже понятно, оказался не случайно. И размышлять о собственном беспокойстве некогда. Впереди — тысячи парсеков. Море тьмы и яркие вспышки выстрелов. Кеноби, один из талантливейших пилотов, в эти секунды понимает, что ненавидит полеты больше, чем что-либо в этом мире.

Татуин становится той планетой, где Сила вибрирует. Джинна отправляется на Мос Эспа, чтобы найти запчасти для гипердрайва. Оби-Вэй Кеноби приходится ждать. Медитировать та не решается. Она спокойна за Джинну только первые сутки, но подозревает, что затишье обманчиво. Буря назревает. Устроившись поудобнее у приборной панели, закрывает глаза. И видит перед собой собственное прошлое. Джинна не испугалась ее слез, также как не удивилась вечно тяжелому взгляду; лишь крепче сжала руку, игнорируя пересуды о том, что они похожи: если почтенная мастер-джедай всегда следовала воле инстинкта, то девочка во многом ее опередила, делая то же самое, но по незнанию. В тот же день видения настигли падавана снова. На протяжении многих лет та призрачная женщина следила за каждым шагом Оби-Вэй. С первого столкновения Кеноби ощущала в ее присутствии, что та страдает из-за нее. Ощущение, что она боролось сама с собой, навещая Кеноби, не покидало. Ярость призрака сковывала в страхе. Кеноби в ее присутствии словно чувствовала давно забытую вину, поэтому держалась спокойно, словно зная ответ на вопрос; будто бы по привычке. Даже спустя годы, Кеноби снились сны, в которых она всегда чувствовала себя малым ребенком. В одном из них она, как можно быстрее, карабкалась по стенам, скрываясь от преследователей. В другом — забиралась в люк на стене. Но чаще других был сон, в котором она забиралась на крышу какого-то дома. Она спешила, боялась и надеялась во всех этих снах, но каждый раз жестокая мучительница возникала перед ней из ниоткуда, преграждая выход с тихим шипением: «От тебя воняет рыбой». Всегда черепица под ногами Оби-Вэй осыпалась, всегда гэта соскальзывала в самый ответственный момент, а собственный громкий крик пробуждал, заставляя в ужасе осматриваться по сторонам. В тот раз призрак снова подошла близко и занесла над головой Оби-Вэй руку, шипя при этом: «Деревенщина, только попробуй кому-нибудь рассказать об этом». Падаван, жмурясь, ждала удара, но почувствовать его не успела. Пробуждение было внезапным, Кеноби даже не успела закричать. Открыв глаза, Кеноби почувствовала жар, но это были объятия мастера Джинны, которая услышала крики ученицы, смешанные с мольбами о помощи сквозь сон. Она с беспокойством разглядывала изнеможенное лицо подопечной, замечая застывшие в глазах слезы. «Нет эмоций. Есть покой», — баюкала ее Квай-Гонн в ту ночь, чувствуя, как уже довольно взрослый ребенок цепляется за нее, будто тонет. С тех минут женщина-призрак, таинственный мучитель, исчезла. Ее заменила другая, которая стала Кеноби другом. Страх ушел. С Джинной всегда было спокойно; она, словно большая маска, спрятала ее лицо, создав осязаемую преграду. Оби-Вэй хочется вернуться к мысли о том, изучением какого предмета они займутся с мастером, когда задание Совета подойдет к концу. Размышляя над собственным душевным подъемом перед переговорами, Кеноби надеется, что все недавно обнаруженные эмоции — пустое. Не просто так говорят, что джедаям нельзя любить и привязываться. Чужие эмоции могут убить…

Мастер всегда отличалась от сверстников тем, что могла найти невозможное. Даже в песках Татуина. Джинна, наверное, единственный джедай Республики, способный наткнуться на ситха при условии, что те вымерли тысячи лет назад. Ими пугали нерадивых юнлингов. Страх не поглощает падавана целиком, он, как вор, караулит ее за темным углом и ждет момента. Оби-Вэй уверена, что такой успех мимолетен. В те же секунды она начинает искренне презирать все поговорки об удаче, ведь помимо гунгана Джа-Джа, Квай-Гонн приводит за собой Энакина Скайуокера. Корусант становится той планетой, где Оби-Вэй впервые оглушает саму себя собственным ответом. Кеноби чуть ли не со злостью цедит про себя: «Нет. Я не готова. Не готова». С горечью понимает, что не смогла бы ответить иначе. Доверительная беседа о новом ученике Оби-Вэй не успокаивает, ощущения при разговоре мешаются в одно ужасающее варево. Джинна недовольно морщится, когда Оби-Вэй случайно роняет фразу о том, что этот мальчик был рабом. И не горит желанием рассказать о том, что выкупила его хитростью, лишь с теплой улыбкой пересказывает как глупого гунгана чуть было не растерзал Сибульба. Тревога, которая не прекращалась с самого начала миссии, только усиливается, когда мастер дружески опускает ладонь на ее плечо. Время будто бы замирает в этот момент. Кеноби не может оторвать от любимого лица взгляда… Перед вылетом на Набу, в решающую битву, она пререкается с Джинной впервые в жизни, не понимая откуда в ее словах столько непокорности. Может быть, это ревность, но Кеноби не уверена, что это так. Она ни в чем не уверена, когда затевает спор.

— Это не неуважение, учитель, это правда! Все они чувствуют, что этот мальчик опасен, почему же вы этого не видите? — взывает она к Джинне, не понимая, почему мастер не чувствует того же, что и она сама.

— Иди на корабль, Оби-Вэй… — впервые сухо на ее довод отзывается Квай-Гонн.

Кеноби кривится и чувствует предательство. Джинна увлечена идеей обучить Скайуокера. Оби-Вэй обижается и не может понять по какой причине. Падаван измучена и ей с трудом удается успокоиться. «Дело не в мальчике», — изнемогая, говорит она себе прежде чем провалиться в сон, скорее напоминающий вязкую паутину. Такое ощущение, что мрак следует за ней по пятам. Этот призрак никогда не выходит к Кеноби в лучах яркого света. В этот раз она даже не оборачивается на Оби-Вэй, делая вид, что не обращает внимания. Она только спустя минуты понимает, что знакомая тень рассматривает пламя. Страшное эхо, складывающееся в рев: «Вырви мне шип из сердца!» оглушает в ту же минуту. Женщина не начинает разговора первой. Казалось, она была обижена, что Оби-Вэй так долго не впускала ее в свои сны, строя ментальные щиты.

— _Ты погибла в том пожаре?_ — осторожно спрашивает Кеноби, пытаясь подавить впечатления прошлого, но призрак лишь недовольно фыркнулa в ответ. «Джинны нет рядом, поэтому так случилось», — решает Оби-Вэй, — _Скажи мне…_ — просит она, подходя ближе, ощущая нестерпимую горечь. Знакомая тень не реагирует на просьбы и не желает говорить с ней. От нее волнами исходит зло и ярость, но при этом она печальна, как никогда до этого.

— _Я не дам сгореть тебе в этот раз. Обещаю,_ — сама не понимая почему, говорит ей Кеноби, чувствуя вспышку давно забытой хотя бы во сне дневной тревоги. Усиливающейся и молниеносно перерастающей в страх, ведь женщина начинает истерически хохотать над таким признанием. Кеноби замирает и содрогается этому жуткому звуку, напоминающему об… Утрате? С минутами безумный смех перерастал в рыдания; надрываясь от боли, призрак произносит только это:

— _Он… Избранный… Он восстановит равновесие. Ты дала слово._

Оби-Вэй не может пошевелиться; произнесенный слова мучат неопределенностью, страшное эхо рыданий подкашивает ноги. Кеноби не может даже отвести взгляда. Она ворочается во сне и покрывается испариной. Просыпаясь с мучительным стоном, понимает, что уже закат. Вскакивая с лежака, Оби-Вэй первым делом отыскивает Джинну. Та тоже дует губы и не хочет говорить; тоже стоит к ней спиной. Кеноби, вздрогнув лишь на мгновение, подходит к своему мастеру и, как и во сне, начинает разговор первой:

— Я рада, что вы считаете меня готовой. Простите меня.

Она видит нежную улыбку Квай-Гонн, когда та наконец-то разворачивается в ее сторону. Та радуется своей победе и примирению с ученицей. Кеноби передается ее благодарность по давно известному каналу ученической связи. Но все равно, когда разговор заканчивается, ощущает, как в груди образуется дыра. Что-то сжимается в области сердца и не отпускает тревогу, потому что она замечает одну деталь: свет заходящего солнца выделяет высокую фигуру Джинны. Кеноби кажется, что мастер в этот момент охвачена огнем… Всю жизнь Джинну возмущают серо-голубые глаза ее ученицы. Потерявшийся ребенок, который всегда тянулся к ней, забираясь в объятия. Один вид этих глаз заставляет вздрогнуть, потому что те любимы ей больше всего на свете. У нее никогда не было видений призраков, но тревога ее падавана раскрывается перед ней только в момент схватки с ситхом. Джинна всеми силами борется со страхом, но сейчас это бесполезно. Кеноби рвется вперед, закрывая ее собой. И один удар отбрасывает ученицу на уровень ниже. В секунды перед внутренним взором перекатывается кубик перед носом того тойдарианца. Красный. Синий. Красный. Синий. «Мертв». «Жив». «Как посмотреть». Словно чужое напоминание, где-то за спиной забрака маячит чья-то рыжая шевелюра.

— ~~Что, упала, ушиблась, ласточка моя…?~~

***

Аксиома незыблема — эфириал всегда умнее того, кого он выбрал.

— Моя мама говорила, что насилие никогда не может ничего создать. В Джорджии, Анджела, был неплохое местечко. Название KNOV. Вы же помните тот день, когда погиб да Сильва? Так вот, сотрудники утверждали, что лунатизм — это обычная простуда. У них был прекрасный девиз: «Одно яблоко в день — и вам не нужен врач!» Кажется, об этом знала даже Шемеш.

Мир непредсказуем. Картер истерил не просто так. Два эфириала, случайно натолкнувшихся друг на друга, в минуты решили уничтожить каждого человека, относящегося к операции, но, правда, от далеко идущих планов ничего не осталось. Только одна женщина. И она чувствует, что уменьшается в размерах. Кто-то взял маленькую девочку и превратил в чудовище… Даже в эти минуты Асару с легким смешком припоминает Книгу Истока: «Он учил сыновей воевать. Пусть они станут бездомными, но будут готовы к этому». Война в этом мире никогда не заканчивается; не затихает даже на минуту. Идеология людей чудна, но как же она напоминает все то, что может увидеть один эфириал и рассказать другому. Трудно сознавать себя вне носителя. Если спросить эту неземную форму жизни, почему не Фолк или Уир, то он с уверенностью ответит: «Девочка с огоньком. Такие меня устраивают». Особенно, после столь значимых признаний: «Инопланетная каракатица, ты знаешь, что тут только один настоящий агент». Ее раздражение эфириала забавляет. Наивная дурочка; одна из многих, решивших, что способна принимать решения самостоятельно. Лунатики были забавны, но не настолько как Анджела. Она пытается противостоять, но это противоречит ее натуре.

— Эмоциональная связь в отряде K-9 намного сложнее, тоньше и важнее, чем в большинстве человеческих семей, Уивер! Если человек погибает, мы убиваем неопса. Немедленно! — дразнится один из инструкторов, смотря Старшему Агенту вслед.

Асару плохо ориентируется в человеческих вспышках агрессии, но чувствует как температура тела агента повышается. Над ней посмеиваются. Никто из ее сослуживцев и не скрывает, что не очень-то ее тут любят. Про таких как она обычно говорят — «Влезет в любую щель». Анджела стискивает зубы с такой силой, что, кажется, они сейчас пойдут трещинами, ведь слышит, как инопланетный гад потешается над ней вместе со всем подразделением, правда, осталось одно незыблемое «но»: никто пока не смог распознать речи «демона», поэтому все происходящее извне — неимоверно забавно. Все, что может услышать Уивер, остается для нее тихим неразборчивым бурчанием.

На днях она повторно осматривала данные по операции Мстителя. Вновь сталкивалась лицом к лицу с собственными фобиями, вроде порталов Уира и Лоуренса, которые максимально свободно помогали Аутсайдерам переносить свои базы на Землю. При помощи малых семян выращивали целые форпосты, не спрашивая разрешения. Внимательно просматривала данные о телеметрии, просчитывая, кому захочется ради шутки, оглушить ее громким звуком. Через раз рассматривает заметки Дрезнера; даже подробности допроса поляка — Петра Жедревского. Паранойя начинается только так. Кажется, она говорила, что Фюрер был слишком гордым малым. Убив дракона, получаешь в награду то же самое. Анджела отчаянно перебирает литературу и отчеты, пытаясь узнать способ сдержать влияние эфириала. «Знаете почему Картер не дожил до победы, мэм? Он не умел прощаться. Вы считаете, что заставили нас заплатить? Думаете, только мы крадем людей для экспериментов?» Всегда наступает момент прекращения контракта. Каждый когда-то снимает бронекостюм, в последний раз смотрит на лайнер и, забирая документ, отправляется на гражданку. Не было в этом потоке исключений ни для кого. Кажется, об этом помнят только кукловоды. И как кукловод своего человека, Асару мечтает посодействовать агенту Уивер.

— ХВАТИТ! — срывается на крик Анджела, ощущая острую тошноту, как при осколочном ранении. «Пит подкладывал монетки под оконные рамы. Боялся воров. Брат был младше сестры всего на год. В отличие от него, она всегда была бойкой. И стала тем, чем была сейчас только из-за него… Бедная малышка Энджи. Ты убила своего брата, прощаясь?» Она ускоряет ход и вздрагивает чуть ли не от испуга, сталкиваясь лоб в лоб с другим человеком в форме. На удивление эфириала, Уивер не накидывается на растяпу с кулаками. Асару почти второе тело этой женщины, и он лучше любого штатного медика скажет, что чаша ее терпения переполнена. Действия Анджелы его удивляют. Она, тихо шикая и жмурясь, потирает лоб. Когда поднимает взгляд, то рассматривает сощурившуюся перед собой женщину так, словно узнает. Время замирает в этот момент. Эфириалу кажется, что это не случайно, поэтому он решает не вмешиваться, отыскивая иной способ побороть чужую волю. И на секунду странное понимание отражается в его разуме: «В какой-то реальности заявленная связь представлена иначе… Какая же из них настоящая?»

Не стоит недооценивать жука. Капитан, придавленная дверью, смогла произнести только последний приказ: «Покинуть корабль». Крупная операция не обернулась провалом, но «Роджер Янг» был сбит. Отваливались куски в безвоздушном пространстве. Разгерметизация унесла с десяток людей в открытый космос. Особо жутким зрелищем было то, что несущийся чуть ли не со скоростью света спасательный корабль буквально «плыл» по трупам. Беги, не оборачиваясь. Кармен повернула голову только один раз, чтоб увидеть, как взорвался основной корпус. А дальше — приземление. В секунду столкновения с землей она чуть не потеряла сознание. Старая дразнилка, выдуманная матерью, успела проскочить в мыслях до того как Барклоу слегка треснул ее по щеке:

— ~~Что, упала, ушиблась, ласточка моя тупоголовая?~~

Здоровенная туша так называемого «Мозга» была поймана рядовым Зимом; будто восставший из мертвых Рико ворвался в самый жар перестрелки и вытащил Ибаньес из пещеры с арахнидами, но только в эти секунды Кармен понимает, что еще чуть-чуть, и ее сознание помутится. И даже не из-за воспоминаний о той глупой игре, в которой Джонни под задорным взглядом полковника Дженкинса упорно ставил на туз пик.

Разговор начинается со взаимных извинений. Обе, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг, начинают говорить, лишь бы удержать ту, что напротив, на одном месте. Уивер не отмечает для себя того момента, когда начинает улыбаться. Ибаньес же, потупив взгляд, не может сообразить, что особенного в этой женщине из Бюро. Может быть, речи обеих и превышает уровень доступа к военной тане, повествуя только об одной-двух удачных операциях, но восторженный взгляд напротив заставляет продолжать. Ведь обе одинаково ненавидят инопланетян.

— Сердце человека похоже на ягоду. Столько семян попадает в почву, если срезать от куста, — потешается инопланетный гад, — Кажется, вы что-то говорили о способах бросить курить? Так, Энджи?

Улыбки при прощании похожи на обещание чего-то большего. Рукопожатие не кажется продиктованным обычной вежливостью, даже отдаленно не напоминает жест делового этикета. Прикосновение запоминается надолго. Его хочется ощутить снова. И хочется узнать. Больше.

Философия Лютесов строится на трех тезисах — «Жив», «Мертв» и «Как посмотреть», но третьего у Аристотеля не дано.

_— Вернись!_

Розалинда однажды в сердцах заметила Анне, что-то про круассаны и плесень, до этого простодушно сказав, словно та не сидела в двух шагах от нее: «Она оставила ребенка гнить».

_— Салли, подожди меня, не убегай далеко!_

Озлобленный крик Леди Комсток: «Вырви мне шип из сердца!» растворяется, как предрассветный туман. Чужая ненависть рассекает разум; давнее эхо, как тарабарщина Сушонга с его «Будь любезен», преобразуется в нечто иное. 

_— Знаю, что эта девочка дорога вам._

Гром голосов в голове сопровождается несвязным бредом: «Наверное, стоит обучить Сестричек помогать Папочкам. Выходя на Улицы Аполлона, нужно свернуть в хозтовары Фонтейна. Мистер ДеВитт не может разобрать робота на детали в честном поединке. Мотыльку суждено стать бабочкой».

_— Маленьких сестричек клепают каждый день, к чему вам эта?!_

Восторг действительно содержит в себе много тайн, одна из которых не поддается осмыслению, а именно — «Каким образом, сменяя лидеров чуть ли не каждый год, город смог выстоять под водой больше десяти лет?»

_— Направляйся к Сушонгу, Элизабет. И возвращайся в Колумбию._

Открывая глаза, Анна заходится надрывным кашлем и не сразу замечает тонкое стекло перед лицом. Падая на колени и сгибаясь от судорог, не замечает и в двух шагах от себя грозного вида существо, направляющее дробовик прямо в голову; чуть ли не отгоняет руками все то, что слышит или слышала когда-то, мечтая выбраться из пелены страшного удушья.

_— Придурок, я же просил быть расторопнее!_

Новый виток боли врывается в сознание с незнакомым женским голосом, рвущий одним махом все видения прошлого, будущего и настоящего, который Анна воспринимает даже с благодарностью.

— Ваша собственность определяет то, кем Вы являетесь. Разве она не заслуживает быть защищенной? Вакуумные Архивы предлагают самый надежный вариант, который Вы сможете выбрать.

_— Ты для них ценное вложение, Элизабет._

Перед внутренним взором — текущее масло. Соловей погружается в пучину, отчаянно прикладывая механическую лапу к толстому стеклу. Зеленые окуляры идут трещинами. 

_— Свершенное не удастся исправить…_

Анна смотрит на себя со стороны и жаждет придушить. Элизабет прощается, уверенная в том, что все вероятности, находящиеся за дверьми, ей вдруг стали понятны с уничтожением Сифона, но только сейчас Особь замечает в вечно мертвом выражении глаз Соловья какое-то особое выражение. Словно погибая, тот ей пытается что-то сказать… Выходит бульканье. 

— Сигма, что у тебя там?

Собственный крик сдавливает горло. Знакомый голос пробирается под кожу. Смотря на копию того чудовища, что сбросило ее на прутья, Анна заходится горькими рыданиями и не в силах остановиться. Бандит, голосом заботливой бабушки сюсюкает, стараясь успокоить, вставляя пули в барабан.

— _Что, упала, ушиблась, ласточка моя тупоголовая?_ — одного взгляда этой женщины достаточно, чтобы внутренние органы покрылись инеем. — _Основание. Я требую хоть одного, чтобы понять, как долго мне терпеть твои выкрутасы?_

Вспоминания, как камни, падают на голову. Страшная истерика с дикими криком вырывается из груди. ДеВитт бьет руками о пол.

— _То, что вас четверо — невероятный подарок судьбы. Но не думайте, что если будете держаться ближе друг к другу, это вам хоть чем-нибудь поможет._

Существо, стоящее над Анной, проявляет признаки разума в том, что не нападает на угрозу. Тем временем откуда-то сверху доносится очередная реклама… Это было последнее падение с ветки.


	3. Пять, шесть, петельки скрути

**Если закричишь, я убью ее. А если закричит она, то я убью тебя. Вы поняли? Да?**

У Лютес было написано: «Разум объекта стремится создать воспоминания там, где их нет», но в реальном мире, в обычном учебнике по психиатрии, такое явление названо намного проще — конфабуляции. Константы и переменные. Предложение заменяет всего одно слово. Зато емкое… Время в понимании обоих Лютесов было океаном, в котором можно запросто потерять себя, а не рекой, чье течение обещает увеселительную прогулку. Смеяться над тем, что Пророк видел вероятности, а не будущее, у Анны сейчас не получается. И все же. Как по-написанному — волна набрала мощь в последний раз и осела, оставив после себя только брызги.

_Приходит в себя Элизабет, как ни странно, не в Колумбии, а в Восторге. Она обнаруживает себя в вито-камере в той части города, в которой не была ни разу. Букера она больше не слышит, Лютесов тоже нет поблизости. Безоружна. Мутантов приходится отбивать всем, что попадается под руку. «Сад Собирательниц» попадается ей чудом, но даже на шалость в виде тоника не хватает АДАМА. Внешний вид Особи уже не сильно соответствует технической документации… Куда брести во тьме — неясно. Ни единого человека темной могиле. Такое ощущение, что Универмаг Фонтейна, поравнявшись с остальным Восторгом, словно микроб, перетащил в город все свои недостатки, в основном — гниль. Ни звука адекватной речи, кроме старой загадки в стиле «Алисы в Зазеркалье» — «Что важнее пьеса или твоя роль в ней?»  
 **Анны как будто нет?**_

Смотря сейчас на обоих Лютесов, целых и невредимых, стоящих на пороге ее дома, она, зло хмуря брови и не отворачиваясь, на ощупь ищет предмет по тяжелее, произнося по слогам только одно слово — «Поехвашие».

— _Долг можно считать прощенным,_ — фраза, которую наверняка мечтала услышать Особь. Каждая «Элизабет» и каждая «Анна».

Десятки книг в библиотеке, описывающих физику как особое видение мира, теории мультивселенных и принцип работы города в облаках. Ага. Как же. ДеВитт даже прихватила одну из Восторга, с мемориальным названием — «Единство и преображение». Ученым не чуждо позерство. И они могут вести себя как лавочники, силясь создать то, чего нет. Не должно было быть. Не было никогда. Страницы книг обманывают, завлекают, как мотылька на огнь. Но не того мотылька и не на тот огонь. «То место, где тебя никогда не было», — сказал один, прежде чем высадить Особь на маяке… Она швыряет в обоих пепельницу. Салли выбегает в ту же минуту из другой комнаты и подскакивает к Анне, хватая ее лицо в ладони. Сестра не может не беспокоиться о грядущем моменте.

— _Здесь опять что-то происходит?_

— _Предлагаю иррациональный выбор,_ — слабо улыбаясь, отвечает ДеВитт. Может быть, так открылась метафизическая дверь, но реальность всегда имеет свойство обманывать. Джек Райан все же выбрался на поверхность в компании сплайсеров, Восторг перешел под контроль другому монстру — Софии Лэмб. Свойства чудесного АДАМА лишили ее разума даже без дозировок. Религиозные бредни плавно переросли в социалистические. Психиатр своими зверскими планами в точности повторила путь Пророка. Ее дочь вместо всепоглощающего пламени была обязана вместить в себя память каждого гениального ума Восторга. ДеВитт порой, силясь раздавить непомерный гнев, размышляет над тем, что практически ни в одном ее действии не было смысла. Жертвуй она собой ради Салли или нет, любая нерассмотренная мелочь могла оборвать той жизнь. ДеВитт часто отгоняет от себя секундную усмешку Лютесов, которые наверняка, зная все повадки своей Особи, довольно крякают между собой время от времени — «Все же нашла свою Констанцию»… Не Филд.

_Вырвав из синюшных пальцев убитого мутанта пачку сигарет, она привалилась к одной из стен. Идти некуда. Думать не о чем. Анна проваливается в сон. Паранойя расширяется, шепот начинает распространятся в тишине. Знакомый голос рвет иллюзию отдыха.  
— Смотри, она еще не стала ангелом.  
— Салли?  
Перед ней девчонка в грязном платье и со шприцом в руках. Все то же самое, как у ее младшей сестры: синие глаза, светлые волосы. Но отличалось одно — сестричка пятилась от нее, будто не узнавала; стоило только потянуть к малявке руки, как та завизжала во всю силу крохотных легких.  
Одна красная лампа. Горит так ярко, что создается ощущение, будто бы весь пол залит кровью. Если сравнивать вой этой модели с Большими Папочками — на тон-два выше. И двигается намного быстрее. Бой изначально неравный. ДеВитт с тоской наблюдает за тем, как Салли бежит в сторону. «Клешня» с острым наконечником уже в сантиметрах у лица…_

Когда Анна смогла побороть истерику, стоя на коленях перед «Объектом Сигма», то припомнила ту самую фразу Слейта: «Смотри, кем нас хочет заменит Пророк». Лютесы, возникнув из ниоткуда, рассказали очередную байку, даже не ухмыляясь при этом.

— _Подобное тянется к подобному._  
— _Вероятность рассчитывается «Мыслителем»._

Мистер Поппер. Так звали то существо на самом деле. И он не вышиб ей мозги только по одной причине — «Мыслитель» знал, что так будет; хоть этот человек и смог оставить при себе некоторые воспоминания, касающиеся его прошлой жизни, их было мало. Собственный голос вел Папочку во мраке, подсказывая решения. И одно из них робко смогла дать Анна. Она отчаянно просила Сигму не трогать Маленьких Сестричек, искренне боясь, что одна из них окажется Салли. Где-то в глубине души, она пыталась смириться с очередной потерей.

_Железяка присела рядом, она все еще что-то скрипит. Перед глазами ДеВитт летают разноцветные мошки, все мысли сокрыла тьма; тот ржавый гаечный ключ словно разрывает череп изнутри.  
— Салли… — всхлипывая произносит ДеВитт, сотрясаясь рыданиями, протягивая одну руку к скафандру, дотрагиваясь до этого маленького иллюминатора в другой мир. Боли и страданий. Это существо не живое. Лишь отчасти. — Прости меня. Прости, прости, прости…_

Плазмид невидимости при ней не остался. Она была обычным человеком при каждой его перестрелке. Кричать: «Сигма, лови!» было неимоверно сложно. Одна пушка здоровяка была в половину роста Анны ДеВитт. Сигма видел ее покрасневшие глаза и выражал сочувствие только тем, что пропускал вперед. Стоя у «Цирка Ценностей», оба, чуть ли не толкаясь, делили то немного, что удавалось найти. Спасение Сестричек, кроме получения небольшого количества АДАМА, оборачивалось еще большей катастрофой — Старшими Сестрами. Они отличаются агрессией, непомерной силой и владением последней версии телекинеза. Отбиваться от них труднее всего. Анна начала бояться этих чудовищ после первого же знакомства. При каждом жутком, напоминающем включенную бензопилу, визге, ДеВитт послушно помогала Сигме расставлять ловушки. Но вдруг, когда очередная Старшая Сестра осела на пол, мучиться от страшной боли начала Анна. Тененбаум только спустя месяц сможет объяснить ДеВитт, что такая связь как у них характерна для серии «Дельта». Одна единственная Младшая Сестричка и один единственный Большой Папочка, связанные друг с другом насмерть. «Любовь, которая убивает», — так значилось в заметках Алекса «Великого», продолжившего исследования Сушонга. Папочки просто-напросто сходили с ума, если их малышка была растерзана мутантами. В том месиве обеим удалось выжить чудом. Еще бы одна заклепка Сигмы — и Салли не было бы на этом свете. Как и Анны.

_Непередаваемая картина: Большой Папочка держит чуть ли не за шкирку еле передвигающую конечности Старшую Сестру, бинты на которой уже не удерживают кровь. Бриджит хочется отмахнуться от женщины, что хватается за нее обеими руками и второпях рассказывает историю такого взаимодействия. Она качает в недоумении головой несколько раз, чтобы понять увиденное. И задает только один вопрос.  
— Почему вы назвали ее Салли?  
— Это ее имя, — тут же отзывается ДеВитт, смотря в широко раскрытые от шока глаза ученой, и искренне боясь, что та ответит отказом, — Пожалуйста…_

Тененбаум вытащила в тот день на поверхность троих. Ученого, которого Райан решил заточить в тело Большого Папочки из-за революционного открытия, беспризорницу, ставшую Старшей Сестрой, и Анну ДеВитт, человека-временную аномалию, которого, как хором клялись Лютесы, никогда не существовало в Восторге.

_Когда ученые вызволяют Салли из скафандра, они не надеются на успех, но она выживает. Старшая Сестра уже давно не «малышка», зависимость от АДАМА у нее намного выше. И, словно рабочая пчела с оторванным жалом, она зло осматривает пространство вокруг, не в силах побороть ломку. Ноги японской дамы, которые никогда не вытаскивали из башмаков. Под скафандром — то же нескладное тело Маленькой Сестрички, с ничуть не поменявшимся лицом. Вместо связной речи — все тот же нескладный визг. Единственное, что изменилось — стала выше. Здоровенные глаза по-прежнему сияют, словно глубоководные рыбины…  
Быть экспериментальным телом в попытках создать лекарство от «Болезни АДАМА». Сомнительная честь. Анна все равно счастлива. Просиживает возле Салли часами и не может оторвать от ее лица взгляда. Она боится презрения с ее стороны, ненависти, хоть и заслужила этого. И не замечает, когда дремлет рядом с больничной койкой, как Салли гладит ее по голове._

Букер как-то раз, держась за голову, словно от сильного удара, сказал Элизабет: «Две памяти в одной. Понять не могу, как ты можешь жить с этим». Может быть, реальности, пересекаясь друг с другом, действительно имеют свойство мутировать, как гены, но Анна могла минута в минуту назвать то, что происходило с ней в подводном городе на самом деле. И то, что Анны ДеВитт никогда не было в Колумбии, городе в облаках. Ей стыдно, но не за частые перепалки, суть которых сводится к двум фразам:

— _Упорство, с которым ты пытаешься себя убить, не дает мне покоя. Зачем ты вновь отыскала меня, чтобы так мучить?_

— _Я не пытаюсь… Она пыталась,_ — смахивая слезы, всякий раз отвечает ДеВитт, требуя объятий, которые выстрадала, — _Каждый из моих братьев неплохо так закидывался, знаешь ли. Они часто приходили в «Кашемир». Смотрели на то, как я исполняю рокабилли,_ — нервно хихикает Анна, хватаясь за Салли, — _Сестричка… Видела бы ту ведьму. Просто… Просто… Прощай, Грейс Холлоуэй!_

Подводная лодка хороша тем, что в случае сбоя оборудования убивает всех, кто в ней находится. Тонет каждый член экипажа, если халтурит один. Ее семья состояла именно из тех людей, которые могли утонуть даже в луже. Мать, трое братьев и отец. Никто не выжил. Груз прошлого и вернувшихся воспоминаний не вызывает у Анны никакого желания расспрашивать Лютесов о подробностях. ДеВитт знает одно — ее продали им за долги. Возможно, только по этой причине сколько-то там раз у нее не получилось отобрать у Фонтейна Сестричку. Добрая шутка Тененбаум, которая назвала ДеВитт «мадам Лучкина», вновь возвращаясь в Восторг за «своими девочками», вызвала у Анны только холодный пот на загривке.

Сегодня Салли мало удивляется тому, что Анна воспринимает мир так, будто бы не знакомится с чем-либо, а узнает давно забытое. Анна же не удивляется ни одному резкому движению Салли. От этого обе кажутся людям странным. Пускай время от времени улицы Парижа иногда напоминают узкие улочки Колумбии, а местные жители — мутантов Восторга… Счастье любит тишину. Радость в своей жизни Анна испытывала не часто. И единственный случай, когда она была готова петь от этого ощущения, был момент, когда Салли ДеВитт по новой научилась говорить, а путь к ней открыл маяк, окруженный океаном. Анна помнит, что в «детстве» могла создавать разрывы, а не только открывать их. Теперь же она понимает, что просто пыталась восстановить тех, к кому привыкла. Возможно, без особого успеха. Старые видения вроде Цитадели среди звездного неба, Башни в пустыне и погасшей обсерватории, скованной льдом. Кто скрывается за этими символами, Анна теперь никогда не узнает. Лютесы не приходят ни к одному ДеВитту просто поболтать.

— _Нам лучше довольствоваться тем, что имеем,_ — тихо произносит Анна, падая в одно из кресел. Салли с тревогой смотрит на Анну. Ей трудно понять ее обеспокоенность, но знание того, что Анна лучше кого-либо справляется с шифрованием, заставляет молчать. Ни один замок на ее памяти не смог вывести ту из равновесия; она справлялась с любым. ДеВитт лишь протягивает к Салли руку, слегка пожимая ладонь, припоминая ту единственную книгу, которая позволила ей встретить Старшую Сестру. «Сними шляпу перед солдатом», — думает она, произнося с горечью давнее воспоминание, связанное с китайской традицией продавать детей в богатые дома, обрекая на вечное рабство:

— _Все кажется убогим — это то, что я чувствую…_

Сил у Салли по-прежнему столько же, как и Старшей Сестры Восторга. Она осторожно берет двумя пальцами кудряшку Анны; аккуратно притягивает к себе и задерживает руку. ДеВитт закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь невинным прикосновением, судорожно выдыхая, и забирается в объятия Старшей Сестры, стараясь вытолкнуть из памяти мрачные итоги нескольких своих жизней: «Друг в четыре года. Плюшевый медведь… Это она заперла меня в Башне». Она прижимается к Салли крепче, надеясь, что увиденное — только чужие воспоминания. Ей уже все равно где находиться. Главное, чтобы увиденное однажды не обвалилось ей на голову. Человеку свойственно любопытство наблюдения разного рода неприятных вещей. Возможно, в последний раз Пророк не выбирал камею и оттолкнул обе протянутые руки, создав новый парадокс. И возможно, Вселенная все же действительно не любит, когда одно блюдо смешивают с другим. Всегда есть маяк. Всегда есть город. Всегда есть человек. Всегда будет Анна, приходящая на помощь Маленькой Сестре. Райан как-то раз упоминал солнце на одной из записей? Так пусть оно светит, подпитываясь фосфором, добытым со дна Атлантического океана. Находясь в Башне, Анна прочла десятки любовных романов. И никогда не думала, что первый в ее жизни начнется с легкого поцелуя в шею после просьбы зашнуровать корсет; ситуация вышла похожей, но, оборачиваясь на девушку со светлыми волосами, ДеВитт ни минуты не думала об отце. Осторожность ее движений вызвала незнакомый до этого часа трепет. Салли не переставала всматриваться в лицо Анны чуть ли не с придыханием ровно с того момента, как с ее головы сняли водолазный шлем. И все же есть одно «но», которого Анна никогда ей не расскажет.

— _Одну дочку Бог взял…_ — стуча ноготками о стол, говорит она, смеривая дочь надменным взглядом, — _Двух дал. Выбирай, какая из них останется с тобой._

Особь помнит, когда впервые встретила смерть. Было это в Восторге. И про это ни один Букер не прочтет в ее мемуарах, потому что, сжимая его уже покрытое трупными пятнами тело в объятиях несколько жизней назад, она знала, что никогда не вернет его обратно. Бегая вместе с отцом от реальности к реальности, Анна ДеВитт менялась. И теперь, следуя логике эксперимента, принадлежит Салли. Не Элеоноре Лэмб.

Она уже давно не человек. Она Особь. Дочь Колумбии, чьим народом всегда были маленькие девочки.

***

Не для кого ни секрет, что уводить чужие идеи — давняя традиция. У людей это названо наследием. Люди находчивы и приспосабливаются моментально. Поэтому от них все беды. Женщина — оружие совращения, сосуд, таящий в себе большей частью страх.

_— Украсть?  
— Позаимствовать…_

Нет уверенности в том, что все происходящее правда. Как и нет истины в том, что то, о чем она думает, — ложь… Сомнения одолевали Литариэль в те секунды, когда Выходец все же согласился пойти за ней следом. Он поверил в ее с трудом натянутую улыбку. Обычно она была прямолинейна, не скрывая истинных намерений, но в момент встречи с ним заставляла себя быть особо сдержанной. Новый знакомый тоже особой разговорчивостью не отличался. Правда раскрылась перед ней случайно, когда по дороге до Южного Удуна, она и ее спутник наткнулись на орков. Наблюдать за тем как Талион восстанавливался на одной из Башен после чудовищных ранений, было по истине жутким зрелищем. Забыть истинный порядок вещей оставалось единственным желанием на остатке пути. Магия, колдовство — чудные вещи, скрывающие под названием иную форму могущества; но даже ее нельзя убрать за один день и за просто так. «Держись, матушка», — неверная фраза, в попытках не спутать имя и не поддаться иллюзии того, что все повторятся вновь. Это злило.

Сначала следопыт принес мифриловый молоток. Знак возмездия и справедливости. Литариэль, сощурившись, качала головой, стоя в тени. Смотреть на умирающее тело возлюбленной невыносимо, а еще более грудь сдавливало от подозрений: «Кто он? Что он такое?» Видения королевы, больше напоминающие несвязный бред, настораживали. Уходя второй раз, мертвец швырнул диадему на пол в приступе гнева. Литариэль еле сдерживалась, чтобы не прикончить его снова… Пробираясь во вражеский лагерь, она искренне надеялась на успех. Талион всякий раз убегал от разговора, будто бы нарочно делая вид, что не понимает — любая помощь обернется гибелью каждому, кто протянет ему руку. Крики рвутся из груди в те минуты, когда один из уруков ломает ей ногу. Хоть и узнают мучителей в любых обличиях, особой преданностью не отличаются… Теряя сознание от боли, Литариэль видит внутренним взором лишь убитое горем выражение лица королевы. Та плачет. И почему-то именно это заставляет принцессу улыбаться.

— Останься с нами. Моя мать сможет тебе помочь. Ты будешь защитником моего народа, — говорила она, пригвождая мертвеца к земле тоскливым взглядом. Наблюдая его обеспокоенность и все ту же дымку обманчивого узнавания, размышляла над тем, что у Эру неплохое чувство юмора, раз он допускает такое. Выходец упорно отводит от ее лица взгляд, а если и смотрит, то из-под тишка, словно борясь сам с собой. И это раздражает. Как тот, кто прячется за его спиной… Талион спросил, какая именно хворь терзает королеву. Литариэль с уверенностью могла сказать только одно — упрямство. Измученный взгляд обратился к принцессе лишь на мгновение, когда та решила вполголоса запеть детскую песенку, но и в те секунды не было в ее глазах ничего, кроме непомерной усталости. Биться в истерике было основным желанием. «Не противься, Келебримбор! Вместе мы будем сильнее! Темный Властелин еще слаб! Сокрушим его!» — этот страшный рев запомнился принцессе надолго. Не нужно обладать никаким даром, чтобы понять, дальше — только хуже. Стихия владеет всем. Каждая стихия. Они оглашают свою волю, отрицая справедливость. Ни на один свой вопрос Литариэль не получила вразумительного ответа. Она уверена, что Марвен, находясь в пограничном состоянии между смертью и сном, не слышала ни одной ее просьбы. И больше всего при этом Литариэль вымораживала мысль о готовности матери пожертвовать собой ради тех, кто без верно произнесенной команды толком не может сообразить, что делать дальше. Разговор между королевой и Выходцем был не долгий, но даже он пугал Литариэль. Владычица словно знала наперед чужую мысль.

— Это твой ответ? — уже строго произносит она; последние сомнения, что он уйдет, растворяются в секунду, когда вопрос срывается с ее губ. Литариэль еле сдерживает истерические смешки с мыслью: «Незачем», когда Талион просит нурнианцев позаботиться о ней. Нежность в голосе Марвен в момент, когда та снова вернулась в обычное состояние, была необъяснима. Литариэль была не в силах пошевелиться. Во взгляде королевы было столько тепла. За те дни, что принцесса провела в одиночестве, ей уже казалась чуждой мысль о том, что Марвен способна хоть на малое проявление чувств. И ее светлый взгляд казался ей неправильным, хотя бешенный сердечный ритм глушил любую попытку размышлять о таких переменах. Королева же, без лишних слов, усугубляет, осторожно кладя свою ладонь поверх ее руки. В короткий миг Литариэль кажется, что ее мечты взаимны, и ничто кругом не имеет значения. И все же речь Выходца оглушала. Он говорил о могущественном маге, удерживающем чужое сознание. Литариэль вскакивает на ноги в порыве вызнать подробности, но мысль растворяется так и не укрепившись, когда она чувствует как мать, несмотря на слабость, мертвой хваткой вцепляется в ее запястье. Белые, как снег, губы. Гневное недоумение. Практически ненависть. Ревность.

— От действий Талиона будет толк. Твоя задача — не мешать, — знакомым тоном, словно тысячи Эпох назад; уверенно, будто бы правильные решения оставались основным качеством Врага. Взгляд возмущенный, знакомый до одури. В нем — тысячи загубленных душ…

_— Не думай об этом, Литариэль.  
— А о чем мне думать? О том моменте, когда ты снова исчезнешь? Когда тебя снова не будет рядом?_

Сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как прислуга размещает дочь на больничной койке, стараясь не задеть сломанной ноги, Марвен сдавливает кулаки с такой силой, что, кажется, сейчас сломает пальцы. Губы вытянуты в одну тонкую злую линию. У принцессы при взгляде на нее появляется ощущение, что та сейчас вытащит пыточные инструменты, а затем станет рвать ее тело на части, при этом осыпая проклятьями на черном наречии, словно сама его выдумала. Литариэль отказалась разговаривать с ней. Зло сощурив глаза, королева ушла от нее, громко хлопнув дверью.

Марвен поджимает губы, когда видит растерянность своего детеныша. Ругает себя. Чувствует свою вину. За беспечность. За все… Расфокусированный взгляд Литариэль говорит ей многое. Королева нервно крутит в руках ритуальную чашу. Тяжело вздыхает и не может сосредоточиться. Глаза сами закатываются от усталости. Теперь она видит, как повзрослела Литариэль. В момент, когда полчища орков наводнили Нурн, ее боль была подобна взрыву. Драки с орками. Казни орков. Принцесса не задумывалась над тем, что их тьма, а она одна. Неимоверного везения в этом не было. Она отчаянно хотела спасти свою королеву; любым способом, каким подкинет случай. Вот только истина ей не понравится. Когда сознание возвращалось, одно единственное сухое напоминание парило в воздухе, сказанное когда-то давно и кем-то иным.

— ~~Остановка, в сущности, уже разделила их всех, или почти всех, на живых и мертвых.~~

Марвен не знает, к кому себя отнести… «Элберет Гилтониэль», кажется, так пела та девушка из прошлого… Однажды Отец был разгневан. Страшно разгневан… Стоящая рядом с ним косилась на братьев и сестер; говорила о Тишине… Признак разумности любого существа — это и дар речи, однако речью можно оскорбить Творца, ведь его решение не выдумка: _«Хочешь уничтожить все, что видишь. Что ж… Попробуй»._ Кораллы. Не всегда имеют отношения к морскому дну.

_Принцесса играет, убегая от своей королевы все дальше. Ее не останавливают встревоженные крики и обещания пощечин. Она весело смеется и не видит, как навстречу ей выбегает с десяток карагоров. У Марвен перехватывает дыхание от ужаса. Звать на помощь телохранителей поздно. Зная, что шансов мало, она все равно бежит следом, вытаскивая меч из ножен.  
Королева кричит имя дочери особо громко, и та наконец-то оборачивается. Замечает чудовищ. Глаза раскрываются шире. Она не может сдвинуться с места. Нурнская Владычица задыхается, спеша на помощь к приемной дочери, обдирая ладони о ветки деревьев. Чудес не случается в этих землях… Обычно. Ей удается поймать наследницу за шкирку в последний момент и оттащить в сторону.  
— Никогда не убегай так далеко от меня, ты поняла? — до боли сжимая ее плечи, грозно цедит королева.  
— Прости меня, — горько плачет малявка, цепляясь за ее ноги обеими ручонками. Взгляд той слишком осмыслен, словно извинения не отнесены не к этому часу. Марвен не может на это смотреть…_

Армия Келебримбора и Талиона растет числом. Они уже почти готовы отправиться за море. «Если бы этот мир был из звезд, я бросила их все к твоим ногам, не задумываясь», — как-то раз с теплой улыбкой сказала ей Литариэль, а буквально на днях другое, смахивая с лица слезы: «Скольких мне еще убить, чтоб ты поняла — мы проиграли так давно, что никто уже и не помнит правды!» Марвен выдыхает, понимая, что и первая встреча с Литариэль не была случайностью. Если угроза есть, то она сеет непомерный хаос. Рушит изнутри. Чувствами. Ярко полыхающими эмоциями… Произошедшее на днях кажется красивой легендой, случившейся когда-то давно и с кем-то другим. «Твое имя, данное при рождении, никогда не таило в себе холодного сияния звезд. Его значение скрывало пепел», — думает она, вспоминая то, как укачивала Литариэль на руках маленькой крохой. Та цеплялась за нее, прижималась теснее, часто только притворялась, что спит. Россыпь маленьких косичек у нее появилась чуть позже. И Марвен жалеет о том, что никогда не представится случая распутать их. Мордор будет восхитителен в любое время; корона никогда не заполнит свои пустые глазницы. Раздави обидчика, раскроши ему пальцы — нет в этом смысла. Созданное другим нельзя поработить — только сломать.

Ненависть слепит королеву в те секунды, когда отбрасывая ненужный предмет в сторону, направляется в покои к дочери, удерживая внутренним взором взгляд, который бросала на нее принцесса всякий раз. Она знает о его смысле, знает, что только эта женщина будет смотреть на нее так вечность. Со стыдом, мучащим сильным жаром, припоминает тот момент, когда предложила ей один поцелуй с насмешливой улыбкой, лишь бы она отвязалась: «Не знаю как… Девочка моя, вот почему ты улыбалась, протягивая мне тот идол. Твоя безумная улыбка. Вот, что нельзя забыть». Дверь открывается беззвучно. Принцесса спит, раскинув руки в стороны. Ворочается, покрывается испариной. Марвен протягивает руку к ее лицу и опускается на колени. Оставляет легкий поцелуй на подбородке. Литариэль практически тут же открывает глаза. Черты любимого лица вблизи. Такая хрупкость. Ей хочется возразить в первые секунды, но блеск глаз напротив не кажется фальшивым. Он гипнотизирует, заставляет покориться чужой воле. Взгляд королевы тяжел, печален; кончики пальцев одной ладони осторожно касаются горла. Лишь на миг. Легкая дрожь пробегает по телу принцессы, когда вторая рука матери обвивает ее талию. Не Тьма, а Ночь склонилась над ней, седым светом отражая во взгляде любимый силуэт. Первый поцелуй получается смазанным. Прерванным от вздоха удивления, когда Литариэль хватает королеву за плечи и опрокидывает на себя, пропуская руки под ее плечи и утыкаясь носом в шею с тихим шепотом, вызывающим легкую дрожь: «Если бы у меня не получилось вырвать тебя обратно, я бы вечность потратила на созерцание того, как этот эльф мучился бы подле меня». Темные волосы, упавшие на лицо, словно поглощают свет; в них запутались рассеянные лучи. _Эхо фразы Саурон, мысленно сказанной когда-то давно, врывается в это мгновение и впервые сжимает грудь Мелькор от тянущей боли: «Смотреть, как взрослеет. Вырастить именно тем, чем была. Упасть в ноги, когда станет старше»…_ Привязанность, дающая лишь боль; напоминающая смертника, которому пробили ребра крюком, подвесив над ямой, доверху наполненной песком. Впитавшаяся в кожу кровная месть; ослепляющая, не несущая смысла… Мера, отведенная айну, слишком мала. 

_Вот уже принцесса стыдливо отводит взгляд, когда Выходец приближается. Он учтиво прощается, не замечая нетипичной для Владычицы усмешки. Литариэль подходит к королеве ближе и кладет руку на ее плечо, смотря на мертвеца нервно, опасаясь внеочередной и незапланированной случайности. «Просто покончи со всем этим безумием». Он шагает по пирсу уверенно, спеша мстить за свою семью. Обе смотрят ему вслед. Сгущается мрак на Нурном.  
— Я буду говорить каждому, что подобрала тебя в море. Столько соли напрасно, — стараясь улыбнуться, говорит королева, поднимаясь на ноги, замалчивая мысли понятные без лишних уточнений: «Нет смысла ни в воспоминаниях, ни в кольцах, ни в камнях. Мы возродимся в душах их потомков столько раз, сколько потребуется… Он победил».  
Литариэль делает всего шаг на встречу и крепко прижимается к Марвен. То же доверие. Словно и не прошло двадцати с лишним лет. В королевской семье не будет переворотов ближайшее время, посчитали нурнианцы. Но кое-что переменилось: жестокая воительница чувствует сильное биение сердца в своей груди и такое же ответное, почти тревожное, биение сердца женщины напротив. Чужие руки не спешат ее оттолкнуть, а наоборот — прижимают сильнее. Люди, видевшие этот жест, как они думали, материнской и дочерней любви, выдохнули счастливо и спокойно._

Если не иметь в душе оружия, укрощающего любовь, — эта душа беззащитна и нет ей никакого спасения. Сознавая свою главную ошибку, Марвен сильнее прижимает Литариэль к себе, впиваясь в ее губы так, словно та сейчас растает, вспоминая чужой горький всхлип и краткое прощание: «Я не могу остаться с тобой сейчас». Минуты до момента, когда пламя потухло, а вечный лед раскрошился в мелкие кусочки. Сколько раз и после этого Литариэль пыталась схватить ее за руку. Она заключает ученицу в крепкие теплые объятия, плотно прижимая к себе и не позволяя вырваться; заставляя в одном нежном жесте задыхаться от любви и признательности черного, злого сердца, что принадлежало только ей одной. Все, чтобы осознавать — «Моя» и вырывать из груди признания… Ведущая войну со всем миром Дева любит только Пепел. И ничего другого.

_И остаются секунды, когда сознания обеих помутятся ради новых свершений… Тоненькие усики, широкие лапки, здоровые треугольные головы, крылья… Никому это не кажется странным в царстве инсектоидов._

Во зле нет ничего особенного.

***

Доверие. Строится из мелочей. Мастер Джинна знает, что Энакин впервые целовал Падме под палящим солнцем Джианозиса. Она целовала второй раз в жизни Оби-Вэй на Камино под проливным дождем… Мальчик меняется. Она думает об этом каждый раз, когда видит его тихие перешептывания с Палпатином. Политика интересует Энакина куда больше проблем ордена. Она видит, что Падме тяжело спорить со своим мужем. Какой-то разлад.

Джинне кажется, что она допустила ошибку… Когда думала, что магистр Дуку всерьез забросил дела. Ей кажется, что он допускает ошибку, когда позволяет падавану его убить. Ей кажется, что Палпатин слишком внимательно наблюдает за движениями Скайуокера, когда тот отсекает пожилому отреченцу голову. Ей кажется, что сенатор старается избегать ее взгляда, когда путы спадают с его рук… Квай-Гонн кажется. Ведь нет волнений силы.

_Она впервые по-настоящему зла; схватив ученицу за волосы, с жестокостью до этого не знакомой, почти кричит.  
— Что за самоуверенность? О чем ты думала?!  
— Я уже достаточно взрослая. Ваша опека мне без надобности, — из ниоткуда взявшейся ненавистью шипела в глаза напротив Оби-Вэй. Губы Квай-Гонн перекашивает презрительная, злая усмешка. Она не контролирует себя, когда до боли выкручивает запястья Оби-Вэй, прежде чем насильно ее поцеловать. Кеноби брыкается, пытаясь оттолкнуть пока еще своего мастера. Ее доводит до ужаса выражение глаз Квай-Гонн, потому что оно знакомо; словно призрак из ночных кошмаров явился в мир и решил как следует надругаться над ней. При этом — всегда сильнее нее, что бы она ни делала. Оби-Вэй не может сопротивляться. Бесполезно. Собственные чувства берут верх и выражаются тонкими дорожками слез.  
После этого боя Кеноби избегает Джинну, потому что знает: стирание памяти — это один из навыков умелых джедаев, а ей не хочется забывать унизительную вспышку боли. Навыки и умения, подпитываясь этим ощущением, дают ей возможность пройти каждое испытание с легкостью. Звание «мастера-джедая» она получает только с одной единственной целью — бежать._

Приземление на Корусант удается совершить чудом. Не в привычках джедая верить в удачу. Например, Кеноби хмурится даже шуткам, посвященным этой глупой пословице. Но Джинну накрывает волна тепла, когда им навстречу вылетает отряд пожарных. Все о чем может думать мастер в этот момент посвящено тому, что глаза Оби-Вэй не будут напоминать штормовое небо, когда она столкнется с ней сегодня. Сила подсказывает ей, что до встречи остаются минуты.

_Долгие годы, скитаясь в одиночку, Оби-Вэй старается не вспоминать Джинну. Ей теперь часто снится метель. Но это не снег, как может показаться сначала, а только крошки из бумаги. Заунывный мотив, исполняемый невидимым музыкантом на незнакомом струнном инструменте сопровождает этот путь. «Сердце умирает медленно, сбрасывая надежды, как листья, пока не останется ни одной, ни единой надежды. Ничего не остается…» Ощущение, что кто-то держит его в руке, сильно сжав пальцы…  
Джедай обязан отпускать свои эмоции в силу, но тоска поглощает Кеноби с головой, толкая в беспробудное отчаяние. Оби-Вэй догадывается почему: призрак из снов остановила ее одним взглядом, навязла свою волю. Тревога, которая не отпускала во время миссии, была ловушкой. Она до сих пор тянется, как кровавый след, за Кеноби, не давая шанса свернуть в сторону. Призрак не простил ей прошлых обид и обрек на вечное одиночество._

Палпатин распинается в благодарностях, когда шлюз открывается, а навстречу выходит целая делегация политиков. В этот момент Джинна ощущает сухость во рту. Жажда. Секунды, не более, ведь ее отвлекает Винду. Слово «спасен» застревает в зубах и Джинна не может понять почему. Дальнейшее словоблудие тянется, и ей хочет только кивнуть. На все. Жажда мучит ее. И она кивает падавану, зная, куда он направится. В тени стоит Падме. Мастер тоже спешит в тень, где ее ждет Оби-Вэй.

_Спустя десять лет, она сталкивается с Квай-Гонн и Энакином. Совет джедаев дает задание поймать убийцу сенатора Падме. Оби-Вэй вызвали, потому что в той войне она показала себя достойно. Кеноби игнорирует восхищение во взгляде мастера Джинны. Та постарела. Прибавилось седины в волосах и морщин в уголках глаз, но сама все та же.  
Кеноби задыхается при ней, чувствуя, как легкие заполняет запах гари. Снова избегает ее. В этом помогает Скайуокер, который всегда обязан находиться при своем мастере. Бывшая наставница хмурится тому, что не может подойти к Кеноби ближе. «Ты не хочешь продавать мне дурь», — стискивая зубы, цедит Кеноби тому барыге чуть ли не со злобой, понимая, что нужно спешить._

Квай-Гонн часто снится Камино. Это ее любимый сон, но с некоторых пор вечный, неисчерпаемый океан предстает перед ней пустой воронкой. И палит солнце. Неправильно. Жажда не утихает… Не к лицу взрослому человеку вскакивать с постели, прерывая сон, а после пытаться медитировать до рассвета. Оби-Вэй не нравятся эти изменения в поведении мастера. Она не может заставить ее лечь обратно, поэтому сидит рядом с ней. Держит за руку. Никогда не уходит. От этого легче. Долгие поцелуи усиливают назревающее предчувствие. Тяжелое, как девятый вал. И это неправильно. Часто их разговоры заходят о тех страшных снах, что мучили когда-то Кеноби. Бывшая ученица никогда им не противится. Она хочет помочь, поэтому отвечает всегда. В эти секунды Джинна улыбается, вспоминая годы ее обучения: маленькая крошка звонко смеется, хватая за ладонь; ведет в сторону сада, показывая цветки космоса…

— Как выглядит твоя женщина из сна? — серьезно спрашивает Джинна, не раскрывая глаз, в той же позе для медитации, в одну из таких неспокойных ночей, когда вновь вместо воды видит солнце. Оби-Вэй молчит лишь мгновение. Мастер не может видеть ее улыбки. Но через Силу ощущает ее. Тон Кеноби даже озорной. Для полноты эффекта не хватает только того, чтобы она начала водить ладонями по лицу Джинны. Настолько описание призрака подходит под ту женщину, что сидит перед ней. Она говорит каждый раз одно и то же. Мастеру не надоедает слушать. Говоря эти слова, Оби-Вэй подбирается близко. Непозволительно близко. Мастер чувствует влагу на губах. Необходимую. Она тянется к ней руками…

_Маленькие звездочки перемигивались и не хотели раскрывать своих секретов, но Кеноби все равно попадает на Камино. Планета-океан, где, наверное, никогда не бывает хорошей погоды. Здесь нет яркого солнечного света. Пусть. Направляясь к корпусу того здания, что хранило в себе ни одну загадку, она замечает знакомую тень и резко оборачивается. Таинственный призрак, что являлся к ней в кошмарах, сейчас имел лицо Квай-Гонн Джинны. Мастер пошла за ней. Ее не смутила ответственность за это решение.  
— Нам нужно поговорить.  
Оби-Вэй не противится. Она чувствует боль и мучится от нее. Очень давно. В данный момент запрещенное и неправильное ощущение усиливается, потому что она чувствует боль Джинны. Ученическая связь не рушилась с годами. У нее нет сомнений только в одном: будь она мастером Энакина, она бы вела себя иначе. Не стала бы поощрять привязанность ученика к сенатору. Ведь Джинны уже давно не было бы среди живых…  
— Что ты хочешь сказать мне, мастер? — первой отзывается бывший падаван, протягивая Квай-Гонн раскрытую ладонь. Джинне трудно подобрать слова. Они просты, но произнести их слишком сложно.  
— Я так и не поблагодарила тебя, — слабо улыбается она, пожимая протянутую руку. Кеноби недолго тянет с ответом. Мастер все та же. На ней нет повреждений, которые были на призраке. Все это — игра теней.  
— И не нужно, — отвечая на улыбку, искренне отзывается Оби-Вэй. Обивая руками талию Джинны, она чувствовала, как пожар в груди истлевал. Таинственна женщина из снов всегда была рядом с ней.  
— Знаю ли я тебя, учитель?  
— Я давно уже не твой учитель, Оби-Вэй.  
Морские твари на дне. Холодная вода падает с неба. Не бутафория. Солнце зашло. Все правильно. В этот раз._

В одну из таких бесед, когда обычная поза заменяется на объятия, Оби-Вэй впервые задает вопрос:

— Как думаете, Квай-Гонн… Почему она унижала… меня?

Проводя ладонью по ее волосам, Джинна дает единственный ответ, который смогла составить, исходя из немногочисленных рассказов когда-то подопечной:

— Думаю, не хотела мешать чистую воду с грязью. Насколько я понимаю, ее работа была не из лучших.

Она вспоминает эту же фразу, когда видит запись в храме джедаев. Кеноби не успевает ее остановить… Боль выражалась по-разному. Энакин был на земле, когда Шми умирала у него на руках; его горе было подобно взрыву сейсмической бомбы. Осколки. Тысячи… Оби-Вэй была бы в воздухе, оплакивая тело своего мастера; ее горе стало бы колыбельной, которая со временем стерлась из бытия… Джинна оседает на пол. Из груди рвется крик. Глаза слепит это самое солнце. Его лучи прожигают все. Не останавливаются, лезут, как паразиты, в каждую частичку души, не оставляя на своем пути ничего. Все, что она видит перед собой, — это обеспокоенное лицо Оби-Вэй. Джинне невыносимо смотреть ей в глаза, ведь она не видит в них ни отвращения, ни презрения, ни даже жалости. Только свою желаемую воду. В те секунды, когда она хочет отвернуться, надеясь, что жар спалит ее так же, как и всех, кто погиб из-за ее упрямства, она чувствует только руки Оби-Вэй на своем лице. Только в эти минуты она видит в них шторм. Это не гнев — это ужас. И тихий шепот:

— Не сдавайтесь. Прошу.

Сомнения отступают, когда вал накрывает ее с головой. Оби-Вэй не уходит. Она тушит чужой пожар. Снова держит ее за руку. Снова закрывает собой. Впервые нарушает границу дозволенного, когда забывает о разнице в возрасте:

— Ты нужна мне.

Джинна знает, что она говорит за двоих. Ей кажется, что у нее не осталось сил. Волнения же указывают ей правильный путь. В их хитросплетениях скрывалась только ее Оби-Вэй. Если Энакин в детстве говорил: «Я люблю полеты», то она… Квай-Гонн отвечает на объятия. Кеноби отдает ей весь поток своих сил. Ученическая связь преобразуется в нечто большее в эти минуты. В то, что останется только для двоих. Нерушимое. Татуин и его пески были воронкой. Оказалось, только на этой планете для Джинны будет вечность светить Солнце. Чужое солнце, но со своим океаном.

***

Эфириалы, в отличие от людей, собираются жить вечно. «Душа человека — всегда шар. Знак планеты, приютившей его, а я хватаю этот шар и качу в ту сторону, которая мне нравится больше», — мстительно размышляет Асару, наблюдая полученную идиллию; давняя боль терзает, вспыхивает искрой: «То как она двигается, то как она говорит; с каким акцентом произносит слова. И как грустит, рассматривая бездну. За нее можно ударить сослуживца с тихим шипением: «Не подходи к ней больше», не страшась осуждающих взглядов. Так, Энджи?» Нельзя стоять на пути к свободе. Асару не в курсе, знают ли рыжие о его существовании, но это не значит, что он их не видит. Его не так интересует трескотня подопытных, как неспешный разговор этих двоих. Правда, те двое, мужчина и женщина, находятся слишком далеко и перебраться на кого-либо из них пока не получается. Возможно, в скором времени на столах у руководства появятся два заявления об уходе. При этой встрече Уивер и Ибаньес держатся за руки, тихо кружась в квадратах вальса… Как сплайсеры. Буквально на днях Ибаньес улыбалась, как маленькая девочка, — Уивер принесла ей на ладошке орхидейного богомола, милую букашку, неспособную напугать и младенца. Чертов космос. Еловый лес без памяти. Заслонил своим простором прекрасные кольца Сатурна туманом слез, выверев независимо от чьей-либо воли курс на Карнил… Поднимая голову с плеча партнерши, Анджела не медлит: рука, до этого покоившаяся на правом плече, скользит по шее, поднимается выше, к щеке. Кармен прикрывает глаза, когда чувствует сухие губы на своих. На миг у Асару появляется видение того, что обе кружатся по залу, задевая носками сапог различный мусор, но не придают этому значения.

Поправляя галстук неизменному компаньону, Розалинда морщится. Только его слегка приподнятая бровь выдает некоторую степень заинтересованности. Ловя недоуменный взгляд, снисходительно цедит.

— _Хотела бы я увидеть другой мир._

Это самое длительное затишье на их памяти. Правда, все это не надолго. Знания, умения в каждом мире для них — всего лишь тень. У каждого существа — мысли, суть которых ни он, ни она не могут уловить, ведь те в постоянном противоборстве с бессмыслицей. Если для испытуемых прошли года, то для Лютесов чуть меньше часа. Нет ощущения времени — нет и самого времени. Так будет продолжаться бесконечность. Неисправные часы звонят для них в Полночь только в клубе «Добрый час». Хмыканье в ответ заставляет Розалинду закатить глаза, но она все же уточняет.

— _Место, где ты не найдешь меня._

Вероятность мыслит людьми. Она слепа, хоть и абстрактна. Дайте человеку на ошибку всего один день, и он никогда не сможет выпутаться из последствий. Парадоксы исключают друг друга, не находя поддержки при столкновении. Он дает второй шанс каждому. Она не предлагает и первого. Из замкнутой системы нет выхода. И иногда оба это принимают слишком близко к сердцу.


	4. Семь, восемь, вместе их сплети

**Песни ведут в ад. Сальватор вразумевши. Дом сей добр. Тут еда. И Господу Богу помолимся. Пропади прочее пропадом. И аминь.**

_Чертоги Безвременья хороши тем, что Творец может, находясь в них, не думать о своих созданиях. Отвернуть свой лик от Арды и забыться мыслью о том, что когда-нибудь каждая из вещей, придуманная и развитая, найдет свое место и не будет на свете айнур, что станут переделывать ее на свой лад. Правда, вздыхая, припоминает Эру момент сотворения мира; хмурится, думая о диссонансе и его зачинщике. Даже сейчас, когда нет нужды беспокоиться за дела Врага Мира, каждый раз Творец возвращается к моменту. К той мысли, когда была только тема. Подхвачена другими лишь в начале, осмеяна им же при втором витке и вызвавшая непомерный гнев при третьем. Возможно, страшное разочарование в мотивах и побудило его создать людей и эльфов.  
Создания не живут в мире. Создания противятся многим его стараниям. Пускай не задумывал он самостоятельно проявлять о них заботу, поручив их стихиям, помнил, что каждый сотворенный рано или поздно вернется обратно. Наблюдая за Ардой и за тем, как развиваются его дети, подобно самой высокой ноте, набирая мощь, Эру грустил. Нет величайших бунтовщиков, наделенных мудростью и силой, но оставались те, кто будто бы нарочно, незримо и не сознавая это, вносил смуту в его замыслы. Творец может многое. Творец видит все и не презирает того, что узнает, но печаль его расстилается, как эхо, и отражается от людских сердец невыносимой болью.  
Существа обижают его своим неверием. От того пусть будет хаос._

Дитя Пророка усвоила одно — она изначально та «Элизабет», у которой не было совести с момента появления на свет. Осознание только этого факта помогает ей смириться с тем, почему все получилось как сейчас, а не иначе. Лютесы, разговоры с которыми опостылели еще при первом беге по альтернативным реальностями, могли быть правы во многом, но даже они не в их силах предсказать незапланированный сбой в гладко выверенной системе.

_— Назовите меня Особью еще раз, очень прошу. Или снова попросите Дейзи Фицрой угрожать ребенку оружием. Нет. Может быть, еще раз уничтожите моего Соловья? Или давайте найдем Букера и попросим выбрать для меня камею!_

Читая книжку одного писателя, который то существовал в ее реальностях, то не существовал, Анна узнала такого персонажа как Миледи. Она одновременно при этом оставалась Анной де Бейль, леди Кларик, Шарлоттой Баксон, баронессой Шеффилд, леди Винтер и графиней де Ла Фер. Титулы особы голубой крови, со всеми землями и областями, относящимися к имени. При внимательном прочтении оказались всего лишь псевдонимами. Идеальные копии друг друга, отталкивающие, равнодушные, не скрывающие под собой никакого смысла.

_Почти как Лютесы_

Почти как Башня в Колумбии и все события, происходящие в ней: передача записок с шифром от пожилой версии самой себя, тоники, революции, Глас Народа, убийство собственного отца, отрезанный мизинец, аэрокрюки. Каждый раз все заканчивалось подобным образом: очередное завихрение, следующий разрыв, и там, как нарочно, — Остров Монументов. Не сбежать.

_—…и почему я здесь?  
— Так нужно.  
— Кому?  
— Твоему народу, Агнец…_

Это не она. Воспоминания десятков копий таких же девушек с отрезанным пальцем, призванных бежать от парадокса собственного существования. Ни словесного воплощения, ни трагичного финала.

_Воздух_

Однажды это ей наскучило. Просиживая долгое время в самом высоком шпиле Башни, Элизабет только и мечтала о том часе, когда выйдет оттуда. Всякий раз, как она пыталась что-либо предпринять, ей мешали. Единственный помощник в нелегком деле, Соловей, был слишком послушен. Приходилось брать пример с тех образов, что она могла прочесть. Миледи хотела убить всех мушкетеров. Что ж, раз так…

_Внутренний голос, который НеБукер, дает советы о том, как себя вести в бою. Она все еще не понимает, почему ей нужно к Сушонгу, но не удивляется тому, что вернулся назад давно утерянный мизинец.  
— …Знаете, что отличает любую взрослую Особь от Девы, вы, любители крови?  
— У тебя появилось мнение?_

В отличие от многих Элизабет ее не интересовал момент собственного появления в Колумбии. «Биография Закари Хейла Комстока» подворачивается ей под руку случайно и становится наилюбимейшей книгой. Читать о том, как святоша срывал скальпы с индейцев, с которыми состоял в далеком родстве. Трудно было узнать в седовласом Пророке беспринципного головореза.

_— Я помню все. Бедный ребенок.  
— Она не была твоей дочерью, Пророк. Я не была. Украсть меня у самого же себя в прошлом? А, какого?! Тянуть на себя с такой силой, что оторвать голову? Как только додумался! Но ты же так хотел все забыть, верно? Убийца!_

После ознакомления с содержанием оставалась мелочь — создать разрыв. Удивиться тому, что перед ней стоял не кто иной как Букер ДеВитт, она не успела. И пяти секунд хватило, чтобы встреча создала парадокс. Возвращаясь обратно, Особь была уверена, что последуют изменения, но ошиблась.

_Какой-то босяк тычет в лицо револьвером. Несколько других аборигенов Восторга кружат вокруг нее, как мухи, копошась и ища пользу из того дерьма, что разбросано повсюду. Универмаг Фонтейна давно стал помойкой. Главарь банды зло рычит на подчиненных, подгоняя, желая скорее убраться из Магазина Игрушек, пока не очнулся Большой Папочка.  
Ничего удивительного. Так и должно быть._

Тысячи копий Букера, тысячи копий ее самой. И ни шанса выбрать нормальную жизнь вместо прозябания…

_Но было кое-что_

— Вернись, — чуть слышный шепот пробирается под кожу. Анна открывает глаза. Перед ними — два редких глубоководных гада. Светятся в темноте. Воспринимают ее голос внимательно и возвращают ощущение жизни. В любой момент, когда это необходимо.

— Салли, — нежно выдыхает Анна, пробуждаясь ото сна. Она лишь на мгновение поворачивает голову в сторону, чтобы понять, что она не в одной из комнат Башни. Нигде нет стеллажей с книгами. Это не иллюзия. Реальность. Тепло расползается телу — Салли держит ее в объятиях. Склонилась над ней, светлые волосы щекочут шею. Анна улыбается, когда чувствует прикосновение губ к щеке.

_Париж. Здания, улочка, по которой она неспешно передвигается, дорожка, которую она видит впереди, ларьки, парочки, мирно обнявшиеся на лавочках, растения — все окрасилось в приятный розовый оттенок. Так выглядит закат, но не доменная печь. Точно… Уличный художник дарит Анне ее портрет. Встреченный коммерсант любезно предлагает книги, правда, не может дать той, что еще не написана. Отовсюду слышен детский смех. Ее прогулку сопровождает песня, которую каждый встреченный местный житель напевает невероятно чистым голосом, не забывая и слова. На кого ни посмотри — назовет ее имя, словно она их старая подруга, с которой они видятся ежедневно… Красный шарик. Все начинается с него. Он выделяется на общем фоне._

За всю путанную жизнь у мисс Комсток был только один друг. Механическая птица, которая одна ее любила и была готова ради нее на все. Соловей один распознавал ее речь и редко по своей воле чинил препятствия. Общаясь с ним, она часто ловила себя на дикой мысли: машины лучше людей, они не могут причинить боль только в одном случае — если им дать неверную команду. Она искренне презирала тех Элизабет, которые жертвовали им ради спасения отца. Особенно сейчас. Чудовищная сила разрыва рядом с Салли — чепуха.

_Сестричка визжит. Бандит Атласа пытается вытащить ее из вентиляции. Анну окончательно будит этот крик. Ужас, отчаяние. Она уверена в эти минуты, что это не ее эмоции, но не ощущать их не может._

Анна старается не вспоминать наивных грез о Париже сейчас. Особь не могла сознавать в полной мере собственных иллюзий.

_Пока она следует за существом, не удерживается от вопроса:  
— Я не помню, чтобы Папочки себя так вели. Что ты за модель?_

Маленькие Сестрички мало чем отличаются от роботов, но Салли теперь не такая. Анна сделала ради этого все.

_Внутри Комсток что-то оборвалось. На миг ей представилась маленькая девочка с красным шариком в руке. Она резко останавливается. Рассматривает походку Сестры, но у нее острое ощущение слепоты. В глазах темнеет. «Все Маленькие Сестрички становятся Старшими Сестрами. Сбор АДАМА — их единственное предназначение», — как эхо, отдается в мыслях заметки на чертеже. Глаза округляются от каждого упомянутого слова. Анна в неверии качает головой. Делает шаги назад, хватаясь за виски. В эти секунды ей кажется, что она сошла с ума; лицо перекашивает гримаса неподдельной боли.  
— Са-али-иии! — в ужасе стонет Комсток, роняя слезы и прикрывая рот ладонью.  
Атлас пытался провести лоботомию. Анна, сознавая, какую участь уготовила ребенку, который изначально должен был погибнуть на улицах Восторга от голода, жалеет, что ему не удалось завершить начатое._

Наблюдая за тем, как Анна снова начинает витать в облаках, Салли протягивает ладонь к ее щеке. Она привыкла к тому, что у ДеВитт проблемы как со сном, так и с пробуждением; что та боится вновь проснуться в Башне, о которой рассказывала в подробностях. Салли помнит, что произошло. Знает, что ей чудом удалось выжить, но беспокойство за психическое состояние старшей ДеВитт напоминает о себе ежечасно. Она просто не может иначе, ведь не испугалась Особь даже, когда увидела ее лицо в крови и безумный блеск глаз. Однажды установленное доверие, начавшееся со лжи, порушить невозможно. АДАМ, струившийся по венам, не был причастен к тому, что она тянулась к Анне, считая ее одним из ангелов. Волею случая Маленькую Сестричку эмоционально связали не с тем Большим Папочкой.

_Она снова двадцатилетняя девушка, стоящая за толстым стеклом, убивающая своего друга ради отца. Тогда она прощалась с ним тихо, но сейчас плачет, наблюдая, как глаза ее друга трескаются от высокого давления, течет масло. Соловей погружается в морскую пучину, на самое дно, в Восторг.  
Букера рядом нет. Все напрасно._

— Прости, — с тихим смешком произносит старшая ДеВитт, смыкая руки вокруг талии Салли. Тененбаум, согласившаяся вытащить Старшую Сестру из скафандра, предупреждала, что растворы не могут решить все проблемы. Анна боялась за то, что Салли не выживет. Переживала, что Салли откажется следовать за ней. Долго размышляла над тем, почему она не стала ее убивать.

_— С пробуждением, мисс Комсток.  
— Мисс Тененбаум?  
— Она самая. Вам не стоило столько пить.  
— Где Салли?  
— О ком вы?  
— Старшая Сестра. Она привела меня сюда.  
— Не беспокойтесь. С ней все в порядке._

— Нам стоит прогуляться, Анна, — с теплой улыбкой предлагает Салли. Старшая ДеВитт лишь обнимает ее крепче. Она помнит, как девочка в белом платье появилась перед ней. Как протянула руку в первый раз, когда она, сажая голос, звала Букера… Анне действительно страшно по ночам, но она боится другого — проснуться и не увидеть больше свою Салли. Эта девушка смогла примирить ДеВитт со своей отвратительной сущностью. Потерять ее равносильно лишению жизни. Салли теперь ее Париж.

_Соловей и Синица. Кажется знакомым_

Время меняет все. Оно лучший хирург на свете. Удаляет все ненужное и не имеющее смысла, будто бы отрубает пораженную абсцессом ногу. При условии, конечно, что на дворе XVIII век… Совместная жизнь, наполненная домашними хлопотами и некой разновидностью обороны своего жилища, давно истерла из их воспоминаний огни Колумбии и наркотический дурман Восторга. Новый виток несуразицы вернулся в их жизнь с одной непонятной фразы. Она вошла в их существование случайно. Начала новую историю, которая наверняка бы, появись ранее, прервала бы расчеты Лютесов. Девушки держались за руки в этот момент. Рассматривали картины и мечтали приобрести хоть одну к себе в дом. Отвлекаться от пейзажа с каким-то домиком, а уж тем более друг от друга им не хотелось. Человек, произнесший фразу их удивил.

— Кто такой Джон Голт?

Молчание недолгое. Презрительное молчание с явным намеком на то, что человек, обращающийся к двум незнакомкам, должен бы пойти своей дорогой. Но человек не собирался. Ждал ответа так, будто бы действительно подошел к тем, кто мог его понять.

— Сэр, мы в растерянности, — криво улыбнулась Салли. Человек все стоит на месте. Он рассматривает обеих девушек так, словно увидел пришельцев. Он не может понять, что о грядущем восстании знают не все. Вздрогнув, он чуть ли не убегает от обеих в неизвестно направлении. Анна, вскинув брови, подходит к Салли и берет ее за руку. Обе смотрят ему вслед.

— Джон Голт? — почти одновременно повторяют они, обратив друг к другу взгляды. И смеются от этого. Некому им подсказать бежать отсюда. Как можно скорее… Экономическая ситуация в стране начала давить на пятки каждому. Мешанина из фактов не помогала разобраться что к чему. Но почему-то каждый, кто хотел честно зарабатывать на жизнь, вдруг оказывался не на том месте, или бы у ДеВиттов никогда не состоялось одного довольно странного диалога, который они никогда бы не запомнили в любой другой вечер при походе в магазин.

Двое лиц весьма неприятной наружности поинтересовались для начала, сколько времени. Изначально глупо. Большой циферблат был виден даже с той позиции, где они стояли; даже, если бы их позиция была далеко в XVIII веке, они все равно смогли бы его заметить. Двое лиц в итоге использовали этот предлог с целью подойти ближе и, пользуясь тем, что Анна довольно миниатюрного роста, занести над ней руку. Но не тут-то было. Салли вышла вперед и закрыла Анну собой. Взгляд гневный. И, неожиданно, фосфорицирующий. Двое лиц неприятной наружности восприняли этот знак, как древнее проклятие. И были очень напуганы. Анна же, на правах дамы в беде, надеясь, что гнев возлюбленного дракона не станет началом средневековой потасовки, обхватила его плечи со спины. Салли не заимела привычки спорить с ее решениями. А дальнейшая речь убедила каждого, что лучше всем участникам этой сцены разойтись, следуя своей дорогой:

— Господа, думаю, мы отправимся далее. Вам не стоит нас задерживать.

Господам пришлось согласиться. Но прежде чем исчезнуть во мраке, все та же фраза парила в воздухе, надоедая своей загадочностью. Прощание? Издевка?

— Кто такой Джон Голт, мэм? — взялся за уголок шляпы один.

— Мэм, — и тут же другой. В этот раз Анна и Салли не смеялись. Стоя все в той же позе, будто бы для фотографии на стенку, они уже были готовы вспомнить про давно забытое чувство удивления. И про то, что давно пора хотя бы немного освоить местные диалекты. Забастовщики с этого момента их начали пугать. Вспышка прогремела немного позже. И в этот раз на улицах творился какой-то хаос. ДеВитты решили, припоминая недавно прочитанные приключения Капитана Блада, наблюдать за беснующейся толпой с балкона. Припоминая фразы вроде «Будь любезен», «Выбери камею», «Следуй за белым кроликом»… Когда они гуляют по городу, то Салли замечает нечто интересное для себя в одной из витрин. Отвлекшаяся на ларек с мороженым Анна подходит к ней, медленно опуская голову на ее плечо. Салли указывает на телевизор с танцующей парой.

— Ты хочешь потанцевать? — обращая к ней теплый взгляд, спрашивает ДеВитт. Она даже не припоминает Букера. Салли слегка кивает, надеясь, что Анна согласится.

— Я с удовольствием потанцую с тобой, Салли, — даже не вспоминая электрошок Коэна, искренне отзывается Анна, не в силах скрыть радость. Смотрит на Салли с восхищением. То, как эта девушка осторожно подходит к ней, нежно обвивает талию одной рукой… Отзываться с искренним интересом на каждый ее вопрос, ловить ее руку, прикладывая к своей щеке, тихо отвечая — «Я покажу как», «Я научу тебя», лишь бы видеть, как восхитительные неоновые глаза сияют. Одна мысль об этом кружит голову… Сестричка-Салли. Уже такая рослая. На миг Анне кажется, что они в Восторге; что кружатся по залу, задевая ногами ржавые консервные банки, пустые пачки от сигарет, другой мусор, но не видят этого. Салли замечает расфокусированный взгляд подруги и прижимает ее к себе крепче. Анна вздрагивает, вспоминая, что это уже в прошлом, и осторожно касается губами щеки Старшей Сестры… они наслаждались нестройным ревом, который нес в себе еще один крылатый афоризм: «Кто. Такой. Джон. Голт?», не спеша узнавать деталей.

_Соловей и Синица. Это константа_

— Самое смешное… — задумчиво произносит Розалинда.

—…она сама ее выбрала, — невозмутимо продолжает Роберт.

Близнецы смотрят издали на обеих ДеВитт, неспешно бредущих по улочке, почти с умилением. Особь осваивается. Ни к чему лишать жизни настолько удачный экземпляр. Ее решения множат вероятности. Азарт исследователя — единственный недостаток обоих Лютесов, но он не опасен. Решения ими принимаются на основе долгих и практически непрерывных наблюдений. «И она всерьез думает, что может сбежать?» — посещает обоих одна и та же мысль. В ту же секунду качают головами со снисходительными усмешками. Как и в любом другом случае — получается синхронно. Розалинде хочется подбросить в воздух игральную кость, монеты будет мало: «Он не Закари Комсток, он не Букер ДеВитт. Что же скажут о дочерях?»

— Возможно, в следующий раз Особь погибнет раньше, — зевая, начинает Роберт.

— Возможно, ее не придется спасать, — поддерживает Розалинда.

Идея покружиться в вальсе кажется им вполне подходящей в данный момент. Времени, этой странной валюты, предостаточно. Один защитник сменил другого. Всего-то. Сброшена эмоциональная связь. Получится другая. В реальности Федерации есть неопсы и эфириалы. В реальности, где повстанцы Гласа Народа сменили винтовки на бластеры, — рыцари-джедаи. В реальности Восторга — Маленькие Сестрички. В реальности Арды ими были обнаружены вещи и пострашнее, вроде истинного бессмертия… Но все не так просто.

_Самый страшный разлад начинается с констант_

ДеВитты — песики, уродцы на привязи. Обоих лупят, стращают, ненавидят, используют, а они возвращаются обратно. Именно у них нет осознанного выбора. Колумбия, в отличие от своих тайных и многочисленных союзников, смогла предложить нечто большее. Элизабет. Какой бы она не предстала в обнаруженных Лютесами областях, она в любом воплощении останется Особью. Тем существом, которое должно умереть ради общего блага. Во всяком случае, ни разу не было по-другому.

***

_Каждая встреча с Элизабет для Букера — праздник. Он не сомневается в том, что именно эта девушка стоит доверия. Сдержанно улыбаясь, обращая к ней вдумчивый взгляд, догадывается — это уже который раз. Его не смущает подобный расклад. Ради нее он готов на все…_

— Ты боишься Бога?

Букер ДеВитт знает, что Элизабет Комсток… слишком невозмутима. Пробираясь в ее Башню, он не раз и не два шипел: «Эта сделка с каждой минутой становится все хуже и хуже», нервно, сгоряча, почти не контролируя речь. Треск досок под ногами и приземление ему запомнились особенно. Она все так же стояла возле окна, открывающего вид на бесчисленные облака, и смотрела вдаль. ДеВитту не сразу удалось привлечь внимание. С тревогой опуская руку на ее плечо, он боялся худшего. Несмотря на то, что она обернулась нехотя, Букер все же смог вдохнуть полной грудью, когда та, тихо и спокойно, словно ее не напугало появление чужого человека в своем доме, произнесла.

— _Все в порядке, мистер ДеВитт._

Сигарета в тонких пальцах; холодный, почти ледяной взгляд. И… Он внушает доверие. Откуда она знает его имя? Ах да. Кто-то решил, что будет весело, если написать инициалы на запястье. Это его Элизабет… После падения что-то изменилось. Поход от Башни был долгий. Те три дня, что он здесь, кажутся годом. Элизабет кричала, как резаная, падая вместе с ним в морскую пучину. Букеру нехорошо. Она подходит к нему, но не представляется во второй раз. Детектив открывает глаза, смотря на ее чуть потрепанное платье. Странно послушная девочка — так и не побежала на звуки музыки. «Может быть, потому, что… еще не «Первая Леди». Нужно спешить туда».

— _С дороги, ненормальные,_ — грубо обрывает она тех чудаков, ждущих его буквально в каждом закоулке Колумбии. И Букеру хочется улыбнуться одному из архангелов, которому так упорно молится Пророк: «Ох, скажи, пожалуйста, что она не изменится». Штормовой ветер глушит его бормотание; никто этого не слышит. Она мало разговаривает с ним, но зато как стреляет. Когда он ищет для нее отмычку, она с тихим смешком хватает с его пояса одну из пушек и сносит замок ко всем чертям, оборачиваясь при этом и рассматривая с вызовом. Букеру даже не хочется ее отчитывать. С момента прибытия в Колумбию на него выбегало с десяток дам с револьверами, но он никогда не думал, что тихоня, просидевшая всю жизнь в Башне, так метко целится. Ему хочется ее похвалить, но кажется это лишним — «Никто не обидит эту девочку, кроме нее самой». У нее детский овал лица, но вот глаза… Кажется, она немного старше. Сколько ей? Семнадцать? Кирпичики, составляющие единую логическую цепочку, не желают складываться воедино. Слова разбегаются. Смотря на нее издали, когда та кружится в каком-то странном танце при очередной перестрелке, Букер краснеет. Ему стыдно позволить себе какой-то похабщины в отношении нее, но, чувствуя, как та приближается, чтобы отдать ему патроны, он сталкивается с ней взглядом и понимает — это взаимно.

Порой его терзает та самая мысль: «Может быть, мне лучшее ее отпустить?» И в ту же секунду получает ответ — «Только если ты полюбишь меня». Ее неловкая забота в виде найденных бинтов, серебряных орлов. Да, она его любит. Как же еще? Фицрой требует оружие. Разрывы. Открыл — обратно дороги нет. Она готова на это ради него. Букер окрылен этой мыслью. Стоя в лифте рядом с ней, он готов услышать, как она будет снова утопать в себе, мучаясь тем, что ее единственный друг — механизированная птица. «Милый грешок», — вздыхает ДеВитт, когда думает, что вот-вот слова признаний сорвутся с ее губ. Но нет. Она снова оборачивается к нему с задорной усмешкой. И молчит. Букер хмурится. Наверное, ему стоило записывать ее слова. Да только вот записную книжку отобрали на входе. «Что же нам там было нужно? Париж. Точно. Выбирая между коллектором в Нью-Йорке и девчонкой, я выбираю девчонку».

_Я не твоя… Она не твоя…_

Букер вздрагивает. Кажется, Элизабет не приглашала его на танец потому, что они станцуют позже. ~~У тебя есть женщина?~~

— _Не хочешь выпустить пар?_ — вырывает его из размышлений Комсток, протягивая едкое пойло… которое отобрала у одного из бродяг, вышибив тому мозги. Юбка задралась. Букер мельком видит колени. Когда сталкивается взглядом с ней, замечает нетипичное выражение глаз. Кажется, она на него смотрит так всегда, просто он не замечал. Но выражение тут же исчезает, когда он отвечает отказом. ~~Как ты смываешь с себя все то, что натворил?~~

— _Идем дальше?_ — щурясь, как от яркого света, спрашивает она, растягивая губы в знакомую кривую ухмылку. Букеру хочется мотнуть головой. Слишком внимательный. Слишком… И что-то ему подсказывает, что он тот, кого поймали. ~~Разве может спокойно смотреть лев на то, как мучают его львенка?~~

«Ох, Дейзи, зря ты ее разозлила», — думал Букер, отвлекая внимание чокнутой революционерки. И сердце пропустило удар. Элизабет даже не нервничала, когда просила подсадить ее к люку. Она и сейчас стоит мило улыбаясь. При этом — перемазана кровью с головы до пят. Крик неподдельной боли и ужаса до сих пор стоит в ушах. Комсток вышагнула из тени. Первое, что он увидел, были ножницы. Она всадила их в Фицрой так глубоко, как это было возможно. По самую рукоять. И даже повернула; насадила Фицрой на лезвия, не дернув и бровью. Когда дверь раскрылась, не стала от него убегать. С тихим чмоком в щеку чуть слышно прошептала: «Это семейное». ДеВитт вздрагивает от ее уверенного тона. «Думаю, ничего больше не остается, кроме как идти до конца». ~~Ценность составляет не дети, а их детство.~~

Слишком непостоянная. Как только огромная птица разбивает купол, чтобы раздавить его, Элизабет выходит к тому медленной походкой и привлекает внимание тихим свистом. Соловей тут же уносит ее в облака. На каждого зверя свой капкан. Последнее, что запомнил ДеВитт, прежде чем схватиться за руку той старухи, это то, как Элизабет, не уронив и слезинки, подмигнула ему. Разрубить ее ошейник. Вот, что предстоит. Букер бежит вперед, вспоминая, как она тихо хохотала над его историями про Вундед-Ни. **Вопрос не «Где?», а «Когда?»** Он вырывает ее из лап санитаров, но, что странно, она не открывает разрыва к тому смерчу. Даже не плачет. Лишь тихо смеется, когда они идут на «Длань Пророка». Букер не может понять в чем дело. Он хочет схватить ее за запястье, но вспышка злого смеха наконец-то оглушает — «У вас нет друзей, маршал».

_Подняв ребенка на руки, прижала к груди. И замерла, уставившись тяжелым взглядом в пустоту, словно решая какой-то вопрос или сомневаясь в чем-то. Методы, которые она использует, сильно сбивают с толку. Видел он мельком крылья здоровой машины, напоминающей птицу. Кто там? Какой из них? Не может сказать. Замечая на ее губах улыбку, чувствует нестерпимый холод. Та же делает всего один шаг навстречу и протягивает руку к его лицу. Хотел бы сбросить — не получится. Абсолютно обездвижен.  
— Жаль, меня ты не вспомнишь. Не сможешь назвать даже своего имени. Будешь отзываться на то, что тебе дадут, мой друг, — отвечает на все вопросы и улыбается, но, кажется, это ничего не значит. Анна вновь начинает плакать. Крик, эхом врывающийся в сознание; только младенцы могут реветь так пронзительно громко.  
Больше всего на свете он мечтает выколоть жене глаза._

Их было четверо. Игрушки давно лежат без дела. Они никогда не навестят своего отца. Не смогут сесть с ним рядом. Салливан, ухмыляясь, стукает его по плечу и цитирует какого-то дауна, одного из тех, что до Райана нанимал его в качестве телохранителя: «Насилие у тебя в крови. Я это знаю, потому что и в моей оно есть. Если бы не было сдерживающего фактора в виде общества, и я бы мешал тебе утолить голод, ты бы раскроил мне череп камнем и сожрал мою плоть».

— _Мы созданы калечить друг друга._

Он бледнеет; пытается вспомнить имя. Раньше хоть каких-то ассоциаций рвется только одно слово — черт. Так он называл ее, называет и будет называть всегда, когда встретит. И каждый раз — именно храбрясь. «Всегда невозмутимая. Всегда спокойная. Всегда решающая за меня». ДеВитт жмурится. Собраться не получается. Каждое воспоминание слепит, словно блеск молнии, и мешает думать. Букер уверен, что не ошибается. Знает, потому что видит обоих Лютесов, играющих в бадминтон через здание.

— _Мы созданы друг для друга._

Он резко оборачивается. В ту же секунду, в злых глазах напротив яркой вспышкой проскальзывает мысль — «Скучал по мне, насекомое?» По телу идет крупная дрожь. Это. Не. Элизабет. ДеВитт сглатывает, когда замечает, что на ее шее уже нет выбранной камеи. «…Они так похожи». В ту же секунду он слышит эхо мелких шагов. Букер вздрагивает и от первого. Не замечает, как из носа чуть ли не фонтаном идет кровь. Начинает пятиться, выставляя оружие вперед, зная заранее, что не выстрелит. Она слишком хороша для каждого его выстрела. «Задушить, задушить, задушить», — так говорила дочь, прежде чем утопить отца в озере. Сейчас он не слышит даже этого эха. Волны нет. Рекурсия порушена.

— _А теперь подыхай, блядь, любя меня._

«Нет. Я боюсь тебя», — ответ на вопрос получается хриплым, он всегда получается таким хриплым, но никогда с такой долей страха, как сейчас, ведь думает он совсем иное: «Ты умерла при родах. Тебя просто не существует». Она же неотрывно разглядывает его лицо и подступает ближе. Улыбается, как дьявол, смеясь над фальшивыми воспоминаниями; тянет к нему руку, словно подталкивая к краю канонерки. Не осталось ни шага в сторону. Он оступается раньше, чем хоть один палец дотягивается до него. Доверия он давно лишился, зато всегда помнил.

_Он не Закари Комсток. Он не Букер ДеВитт._

Благодаря ей.


End file.
